


After The Ball

by firefrog



Series: On To The Ball [3]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Australian spelling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 27,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefrog/pseuds/firefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Macavity will have his revenge. Can Old Deuteronomy outwit him? Can Tugger help Mistoffelees recover? <br/>Part 3 of On To The Ball. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The sparkles were pretty.

“Wasn’t Old Deuteronomy something?” demanded Tumblebrutus, hopping up and down as he remembered the events of the previous night with his Tom friends. Tumble, the white and brown patched kitten with a distinctive brown patch over his nose and right eye, was sitting with his two best friends and Admetus, their guardian for the night, in a patch of moonlight in the Junkyard.

The Jellicle Ball had been the night before, the most exciting thing to happen in their short lives, there had been singing and dancing, and even an attack on the much-loved Old Deuteronomy. It had been a night full of drama.

“Yeah, the way Deuteronomy got us all dancing together, it was like we were one cat!” agreed the youngest Tom, the fluffy ginger and brown bi-colour tabby Carbuckety.

“The Everlasting cat!” yelled Pouncival, an excitable brown, black and white patch cat with a comet of brown that ran from his temple across his left eye.

“And then he got all the cats to forgive Grizabella by giving that speech!” grinned Tumblebrutus, doing a forward roll in his excitement.

“I didn’t get that, even when Jemima sang it for us,” complained Carbuckety, batting at his ears in confusion, then grabbing his tail to chew on the tip. 

“That’s because you’re dumb,” Pouncival told him, poking out a cheeky tongue.

“He’s not, he’s just young,” scolded Carbuckety’s brother Admetus, tossing his white centre lock of fur out of his eyes. “And ‘Buckets, he wanted us to look inside ourselves, and the memories we share with the Everlasting Cat, to see that happiness is a cycle. We can always turn to the sun again.”

“Cool,” said Carbuckety, giving his older brother a smile. Carbuckety was almost a copy of his older brother, except he didn't have the lock of white fur that Admetus liked to show off.

“Yeah!” enthused Tumblebrutus, still thinking about the Ball. “And Grizabella remembered her happiness and she got her hope back and Old Deuteronomy sent her to the Heaviside Layer to be reborn! One day I want to be like Deuteronomy.”

“Live long enough and you might,” agreed Alonzo coming up from behind the kits gathered in the moonlight. “But to do that I think you had better not be late for Jennyanydots lessons.”

“Yes Alonzo!” the kits chorused and quickly scampered away.

“You are such a kill joy in your old age.” Admetus told his friend, falling into place besides the black and white patched Tom as he headed for the Junkyards front gate.

“I had to get you away from them somehow – you’re the best of us Toms at mice-ing,” the other Tom told him.

“Except for Mister Mistoffelees. But I guess I am kinda good at what I do,” Admetus admitted modestly. “Speaking of which – that was quite a show he and Tugger put on last night. Really amazing!”

“Yeah,” Alonzo didn’t sound as happy about it as his friend was. “But Macavity isn’t going to let it rest, Misto’ put a target on himself. Munkustrap is already setting him curfews, he’s gotta have an adult with him all the time, like young kits do, and Tugger is supposed to stay close to the yard too. Would not like to be one of them for the next few months, that’s for sure.”

“Yeah, I guess. The sparkles were still pretty though.”

-*-*-


	2. Quaxo Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistoffelees is being guarded, which does not suit him at all!

“Can I go sit with Tumblebrutus, Munkustrap?” the marvellous magical Mister Mistoffelees asked hopefully. “The other Toms are out hunting and he looks kinda lonely. I could keep him company.”

“Not tonight,” said Munkustrap firmly. Tumblebrutus was playing by the junkyard office, in plain view of anyone passing by. It would be too easy for somecat to grab an unwary young cat and steal them away. Far too chancy to let Mistoffelees risk it. “Stay with me and help me watch for danger.”

Mistoffelees steeled himself for hours more of boredom. Er, watching for danger.

-*-*-

“Can I help Jellylorum gather herbs?” Mistoffelees begged, watching as the older yellow calico Queen prepared to go herbing in the fields.

“I don’t think so,” Munkustrap told him. Jellylorum was actually going to be meeting up with Ademetus later, and they would be far too distracted by each other to keep an eye on the magical cat. “We can maybe take a walk over to check on Jennyanydots in a bit. Then we can see if that big crow has moved off yet. That will be fun.”

“Yes Munkustrap,” Mistoffelees replied meekly. And quietly boxed his own ears in frustration. 

Munkustrap saw him, but there was nothing he could do about it. He needed to keep on lookout for danger and he needed to keep Mistoffelees close. It wasn’t the best solution, but it was the only one his sense of duty would allow. 

-*-*-

“Can I go back home to my humans house?” Mistoffelees pleaded. That night had been exquisitely boring and he was nearing his breaking point.

Munkustrap considered. It had been a month and nothing had happened that was out of the ordinary. Macavity had been unnervingly quiet and not even his hench cats or rats had been seen.

Also, humans were quite useful at protecting those they considered their own, Mistoffelees would likely be safe there. And Tugger was present, of course. His brother could be trusted to keep an eye on his friend, at the very least.

“I’ll walk you home,” he told the kitten.

“Thank you!” Mistoffelees sang clapping his paws in excitement. He really wanted to escape the Protectors watchful eye, and Tugger guarding over him had to be better!

-*-*-

Or not ….

“Will. You. DECIDE!” yowled Mister Mistoffelees, kneading his front paws in exasperation. 

“But it’s colder outside now,” moaned the Rum Tum Tugger, theatrically fluffing out his mane to keep warm.

“It is the same temperature as it was when we came out earlier,” Mistoffelees hissed indignantly, “and you _insisted_ then on coming back in. It wasn't two minutes before you dragged us back out because _inside_ was too warm. Make up your mind!” 

“Well it _was_ too warm. Now I’m cold. So we’re going in, and you have to come with me because Munkustrap says, and that is that.” Tugger tried to pout while suppressing a smile, but he couldn’t pull it off. Making the black Tom kit follow him around was just too much fun. 

He sauntered over and scratched at the door to their home and an exasperated human opened it up.

“Fluffy, Quaxo – this is the last time, do you hear? The _last_ time!” the human scolded. Tugger knew that he could get away with at least another three times, so ignored the warning and strolled majestically into the sitting room. There he went to the pair of boots the tall, furry faced human had left to warm by the fire.

The smell of warming leather was delicious, so he started chewing thoughtfully on one of the laces.

“You’ll get in trouble for that,” Mistoffelees told him. Tugger gave a noncommittal ‘humph’ so he continued – “ _I_ might get in trouble for that. Then they’ll throw me out and Munkustrap will be mad at you.”

Tugger sighed and dropped the soggy bootlace, then flopped down on the hearth rug. At the back of his mind a little voice started up that there might have been more to do outside. He ignored it for now, but knew it wouldn’t be long before he had to go out again. It was just the way he was.

“Hey, the human called you Quaxo. Wasn’t that your name at your old home?”

“Maybe,” Mistoffelees replied elusively, sitting down at the far edge of the rug and watching the fires flames with apparent interest.

“I’ve seen Tantomile and Coricopat lurking round our windows at night,” Tugger told him with a raised eyebrow. “I thought they looked a bit – attentive. You got them to send the humans a dream, didn’t you! Naughty Quaxo.”

Mistoffelees scratched at his shoulder and shrugged. “They deserved it.”

“Oh, a _nightmare_ then. And what have our lovely humans done to deserve that?” Curiosity twinkled in Tuggers large eyes.

The other cat shifted uncomfortably before admitting, “One of them LIFTED MY TAIL!” Mistoffelees stiffened, surprised at his own annoyance. He hunched his shoulders before continuing, “And then it touched me – there.”

“And that’s why they stopped calling you Florence,” Tugger concluded. Poor little Misto, he never liked the big creatures picking him up or touching him.

“It was rude!”” Mistoffelees hissed. “No warning, they just grabbed me!”

“For that there isn’t a fork or knife in the place, and none of the bottles have corks in them anymore.” The larger cat rolled onto his back so his tummy would get warmed, and looked upside-down over at his friend. “That’s a bit, kittenish, Mistoffelees.”

“….” the tuxedo cat sulked for a bit. He was feeling put upon and out of sorts, and felt he deserved to get the humans back for invading his privacy.

“You scared?” Tugger asked the ceiling.

“N… nope.” Mistoffelees stammered unconvincingly.

“Stay near me, I won’t let anything happen,” Tugger assured him. He glanced quickly over at the young Tom, then looked up at the ceiling again. Mistoffelees watched him, then after a while crept over and lay by his side. He began purring, and Tugger thought to himself that perhaps this one time he would ignore that little voice and stay inside after all.

-*-*-


	3. Day Trippers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rum Tum Tugger takes Mistoffelees on a trip to see one of his favourite places.

“Are you sure we won’t get in trouble?” Mistoffelees asked again, slinking along in the Rum Tum Tuggers shadow.

“Sure, I’ve been here loads of times. You’re gonna love it. Now move fast, the humans might try and stop us, but if we get through the entrance we should be okay.” Tugger paused and looked back at the smaller cat. “Don’t worry; if you can’t get past I’ll stay outside with you. Ahh, but kit, if we do get in, it’ll be worth it!”

Mister Mistoffelees hesitated a moment more, wondering if Munkustrap would approve of them sneaking in to the city, but decided to follow the Rum Tum Tuggers lead. It had been ages since the Jellicle Ball and nothing had happened. Surely they could risk a trip or two, if they stayed together?

The two cats climbed some wide stone steps to the front of an imposing old building and made for its massive doorway. There was a gap in the crowd entering, which Tugger and Mistoffelees walked quickly into, then through and into the interior. Nobody seemed to notice them; the humans were all too busy looking around. 

And there was a lot for them to be looking around at. Tugger had been right – it was worth taking the risk – this Museum place was full of amazing things.

As they wandered down the main corridor, towards a narrow passageway used by Museum staff, the magical cat gaped at all the things on display. Bones and coins, sculptures and costumes and _things_ of every sort. He wanted to keep on exploring further into the building, but Tugger led him to a back room where a round grey cat with an alarmingly squashed in face sat in repose upon a tea trolley, leisurely eating a cream cake.

Jumping up, Tugger nudged the other cats shoulder affectionately.

“Hello SugarPuss,” he greeted the Museum cat. “I’ve brought that sweet kit I was telling you about for a look around. Nothing unplanned happening at the moment?”

The cat turned large orange eyes on Mistoffelees and bowed his head in acknowledgement. “No, just the usual school groups and tourists,” SugarPuss answered in a low rumble. The cat had a surprisingly deep voice, which Mistoffelees found very pleasant. He wandered what it sounded like when he sang. “Hello little friend of the great Rum Tum Tugger. Are you as curious about things as he is?”

The Museum cat peered down at Mistoffelees, who looked shyly at his paws and gave a small nod.

“Excellent. Then I would suggest you start at the top floor, it is less crowded at the moment and has a cultural display, humans aren’t that excited about those. They want dinosaur bones. I prefer chicken bones! Now run along and take care,” he added to Tugger, his look reminding the rockstar cat that it was easy to get lost in the labyrinth like building. Tugger nodded, then steered Mistoffelees away.

“Ol’ SugarPuss has an excellent voice,” he told the younger cat, having noticed Mistoffelees reaction to it. “I’ll get him to sing with us later. But first – let’s go and explore!”

Excited Mistoffelees nodded and they headed out, many wonders awaiting their curious gazes.

-*-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SugarPuss, who the rugged Tom (a Tom) loved and who's owner made us chase into the scrub for fear 'she' was going to have kittens out there. She didn't. She was also, and definitely, a Tom. We still called him SugarPuss, and Tom (the Tom) still loved him.


	4. A Gift.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tugger has a gift to give. No big deal, right?

The Museum trip had gone well and the Rum Tum Tugger was proud to have been the one to introduce his friend to such a wonderful place. He had a few other spots lined up for outings, but first he wanted to give Mistoffelees something, a token to say _thank you for trusting me to keep you safe_. 

Tugger stroked the gift in his paws nervously. It wasn’t that extravagant, a simple black band with a bow on it. 

Mister Mistoffelees collar had begun to look a bit tight on him, and Tugger had found this one lying about. In a shop somewhere. On the top shelf. There may have hypothetically been a rain of collars and leads at some point. A gold and black streak of fur might have been seen racing to the doorway, prize clenched in its teeth, the smell of victory in the thief's nostrils. Um.

Anyway, the younger cat needed something more sophisticated to wear for his magic act than his tatty old collar. This new one would do the trick nicely. It was satin, with just a hint of silver thread. It would look good on him, and suit his magician persona.

Also, when they went out and about more it would mark the smaller Tom as a domestic cat and so off limits to the average street urchins in search of play. 

Plus it… he just wanted to give it to him.

Was that so wrong? 

He’d always liked Mister Mistoffelees, he was a good friend. And he was cute. Maybe just a bit sexy. Okay, a lot sexy. Just recently when he was dancing Tugger couldn’t pull his eyes away. Simple admiration for another cats moves had evolved into, well. Tugger knew what it was, that feeling was well known to him. It was lust.

So his friend was a handsome, sexy, cute Tom. So was Alonzo. Well, not cute, but sexy. But he didn't want to give Alonzo a collar.

Of course, you couldn’t hold a conversation with Alonzo, unless it was about Queens, or patrolling, or sucking up to his brother Munkustrap. Same with most cats in the Yard. They talked about what was happening, about other cats, they gossiped. Mistoffelees talked about deeper things, about ideas and philosophies.

And most curious of all, he would ask the Rum Tum Tugger questions and seek his guidance. Not just to get the bigger cat to notice him (how often had Etcetera or one of the other kittens asked him what his favourite colour was? Too many times, that was how many), but because he wanted to know.

They had missed Macavity’s big entrance at the Jellicle Ball because Mistoffelees had been feeling guilty about wanting to go to the Heaviside Layer. He’d been pestering Munkustrap about it beforehand, but after listening to Gus and Grizabella he knew that other cats needed the chance to be reborn far more than he did.

And he had chosen the Rum Tum Tugger to talk to about it. The rockstar cat had felt incredibly honoured. And immensely relieved to have missed his oldest brothers disruptive entrance. He didn’t like to think what would have happened if he, or Mister Mistoffelees, had had to confront the villain face to face.

Mistoffelees was interesting. And cute. And sexy. He would no doubt _love_ the bow tie gift, simply because the Rum Tum Tugger gave it to him. There was no need to get anxious about it. No need at all.

-*-*-


	5. A Gift Recieved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misto appreciates Tuggers gift.

Mistoffelees reached up to touch his new collar. The Rum Tum Tugger had given it to him, had even agreed to fasten it for him. The magical cat remembered Tuggers fingers lightly stroking over his neck, getting the fur to lay flat before placing the new collar on him. For some reason it had given him a secret thrill.

It was a lovely collar and fit him much better than the old one had. It was an adult’s collar, which was only right as he would be wearing it to the next Winter Ball. The one where he would become an adult in the eyes of the tribe.

He watched as Plato, George and Admetus tried to come up with a dance for it, because the Winter Ball was all about dancing, and Mistoffelees felt like dancing today. 

He decided what the three Toms needed was another Tom, so went to join them. Maybe Tugger would see him dance and know that he danced lighter because of the happiness his gift had given him. He hoped so.

-*-*-


	6. Winter Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Ball, where kittens become cats.

The Winter Ball was chilly, it nipped at noses and paws, but was worth being cold for. The brightness of the night, the clear air and the hint of ice on the wind made it a magical time to be out and about, and having family and friends to dance with made it doubly so.

Summer Balls were for singing and tales of long ago, Winter ones were about dancing and collapsing in a warm heap to gossip and catch up on news. And of course there were the mating dances. 

After the group dance, and the individual feats of bravado like the boys dance, came the beautiful dance of the adolescent kits, as they became adults in the other's eyes.

The tall, dark brown tabby with a white bib called Victor had recently returned from his travels at sea and had gently guided Exotica through her dance, with George – Victor’s uncle - ‘bedding’ them (it was usual for an older male relative or friend to watch over the couple to see that nothing went wrong. This was symbolically shown by the guardian acting as a bedding couch during the mating dance). 

Pouncival had danced with Tantomile, her brother Coricopat bedding them. Tumblebrutus danced with Rumpelteazer, supervised by her brother Mungojerrie and Mister Mistoffelees, in his new black collar, had danced with Cassandra, bedded by her mate Alonzo.

Alonzo had not been surprised when his mate Cassandra had come to him wanting to dance this particular dance with Mister Mistoffelees. She knew Misto was shy and was having a bit of trouble meeting cats under Munkustrap’s vigilant guard. And he knew she was curious as to why the little tuxedo had attracted the now obviously smitten Rum Tum Tugger.

Cats had been noticing the way Tugger had been acting towards the younger Tom, giving him things and taking him places (which drove the security minded Munkustrap crazy). Rum Tum Tugger had been roaming less and less on his own and not being as interested in doing his mating rounds as he had been.

He flirted as much as ever, but didn’t seem to carry his wild offers through as he once did. Tonight had been spent not lining up another willing lover, but alternatively buttering up Jellylorum to tell him her secret mousing spot, and glaring over at Alonzo, which had made the black and white patched Tom rather uncomfortable.

It was doubtful Mister Mistoffelees had noticed his friends more intent interest in him, and certainly his mind was on other matters this evening. He and the other older kits were feeding off each other’s nerves, and the end of the Winter Ball could not come fast enough for them.

For when the Ball was over the couples split up and went to different locations to complete the promise of the mating dance, trailed discreetly by their guardians. 

Alonzo, like the other guardians, had lounged at a bit of a distance, watching his two charges for the slightest hint that anyone was uncomfortable or pained. 

Cassandra discovered to her delight that the magical cat had sweet kisses and was attentive and loving. And had endurance. Lots of endurance.

Mister Mistoffelees discovered that there was another form of magic, one that he had not known existed. Heat and want and belonging. Twinning with another to bring as much pleasure as one could. A soft light pulsed down his body and at the moment of climax he let loose a yowl and some unexpected sparks into the sky above.

Cassandra had found that both alarming and kind of cute. Mistoffelees was intensely embarrassed, his face flushing hot with mortification.

When it came to the awkward separation part Mistoffelees almost forgot himself, but the sight of Alonzo suddenly standing closer gave him pause and he remembered to draw back gently, having kept his thrusts shallow enough that his penis spines had not come into play. Cassandra gave a discreet shake and walked off haughtily to begin vigorous cleaning. Alonzo drew the young Tom away. 

“She wants to be alone now,” he reminded a dazed Mistoffelees as he encouraged the new Tom to give himself a quick wash as well. 

Mistoffelees was feeling exultant and excited and wanted to do it again. _Now_ he knew why the Toms spent so much time searching for their Queens. He had felt so close to Cassandra. He wanted to experience that closeness again. And the wonderful tingles that had run through his body – he wanted to experience that again too.

When he was ready Alonzo placed his arm around his shoulders. “Come on, we’ll re-join the others.” 

He was leading Mistoffelees back through the junkyard when they were both surprised to meet a somewhat disgruntled looking Rum Tum Tugger. The two older Toms exchanged long looks. Lowering his ears Alonzo carefully let go of Mistoffelees shoulders and stepped slowly away. The Rum Tum Tugger quickly replaced him, holding Mistoffelees tight to his side. 

Tugger stayed close to Mistoffelees that night, and to the younger Toms consternation gave him a thorough clean when they got home, before letting him go to sleep. It had been a wonderful night for young Misto, but Tugger felt unsettled, disquieted, and utterly un-nerved. 

He was probably coming down with some terrible illness. Best to stay at home and keep Mistoffelees with him, just in case.

-*-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In many early cultures a coming of age ceremony involving sex was held. It was seen as a teaching exercise. My head-cannon sees 'Jellicle Cats' as needing the teaching aspect, because of the spines thing. 
> 
> "Only use the spines for Mating, young cat - all other lovemaking does not need it!"
> 
> Also, this happens at One years old, which is two months more than normal cats need to be considered adults.


	7. You Have It Bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the greenhouse.

Mister Mistoffelees was lovely, the Rum Tum Tugger decided as he watched the tuxedo cat splash about trying to pounce on goldfish in the greenhouse pond. 

The greenhouse was the perfect place to be on a cold winter’s night, the rich smell of fertiliser only adding to the warmth that had been generated by the many glass windows during the day. 

Tugger had brought his young friend there as a treat for staying with him for the last week while the rockstar cat recovered from his ‘ _illness_ ’.

The Rum Tum Tugger wasn’t sure he was fully recovered, he kept having strange episodes where his heart clenched and his mouth went dry. But life was short, and bringing Mistoffelees out to one of his favourite spots had been worth it.

Surrounded by lush flowering plants Mistoffelees frolicked in the shallow pond, splashing and pouncing and looking as cute as any cat could. Tugger watched him with a deep, satisfied purr rumbling through his chest.

He was about to call out that the younger cat might want to try the patience thing again, when the fur on the back of his neck stood up and he turned with a low hiss towards the greenhouse entrance.

Munkustrap froze, waiting until Tugger had realised who it was before cautiously making his way nearer. He was eventually close enough for Tugger to touch his shoulder briefly with his nose in recognition. Settling down the older cat began to wash his toes.

That important job done he greeted his brother and turned to watch Mistoffelees stalking shadows in the water.

“He caught anything?” he asked softly.

Tugger just grinned. In the history of coming to this place nobody had ever caught a fish, and that record didn’t look like breaking anytime soon.

“We were worried about you, it’s been a week.” Munkustrap gave his brother a concerned look. “Is everything alright?” 

“Everything’s fine. Don’t worry about us Munkus – I’m looking after him just great,” a touch of annoyance entered the other cats voice. His brother never trusted him to do anything right.

“I was worried about _you_ , actually. It was Bombalurina’s time. She was surprised you didn’t turn up.” Surprised wasn’t really the word. Infuriated, maybe. Murderous, more like. There was one she-cat you did not want to cross.

“Her time? Oh! Oh yeah, that,” Tugger was watching Mistoffelees lifting up a Lilly pad to curiously look underneath it. He’d done the same when he’d first come here. Was Munkus still talking to him?

“Huh?” he said, glancing aside to his brother, but his gaze quickly returning to the smaller cat.

Munkustrap shook his head. “You have it bad, don’t you? I’ll tell the others you’re safe, but be sure to turn up at the Junkyard soon, before the girls hunt you down.” The silver tabby got to his paws and stretched before continuing his patrol to check on the other outlying members of their tribe. Jennyanydots was next on his list, she was off visiting Skimbleshanks. A Protectors work was never done!

Meanwhile Mister Mistoffelees had pounced on a particularly large lizard at the edge of the pond. He had attacked it before consciously realising what it was. With some pride he bit its head off and carried the body triumphantly back to the Rum Tum Tugger, presented it to him before running back to the pond to try for fish again.

Tugger thoughtfully chewed on the lizard, watching as the other cat played. Mistoffelees looked over at him and smiled, and Tugger felt his heart melt.

He hadn’t felt such a warmth of feeling since he was a young kit, wrapped in the embrace of his mother. How he had loved her, she was the most striking of cats, unbelievably kind and generous. His feeling for her had run deep, much as his feeling for … wait.

Was that what Munkustrap meant by ‘ _you have it bad_ ’? He’d thought his brother had somehow known he was ill, but could he have meant…? 

No, he was the Rum Tum Tugger. He didn’t fall in love. It was _lust_ he felt. 

Mistoffelees had a slender and supple body, with gorgeous eyes and a cheeky smile – who wouldn’t want that? It was _definitely_ just lust he was feeling.

He kneaded the soft ground in distress. The Rum Tum Tugger was a free agent. He did what he wanted with who he wanted and was never tied down with mundane things like _feelings_. 

Munkustrap was right about one thing, he needed to spend more time at the Yard. He’d start by patching things up with Bomba, then seeing if Cassandra was free for a stroll.

But later. After Mistoffelees had finished playing in the water. He wouldn’t ruin the other cats fun just because he was having a bit of a, well, whatever this was. He loved Mistoffelees far too much to do that.

-*-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, denial. Horrid, confusing thing!


	8. The Loveliest Of Them All.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistoffelees finds out more about Tuggers wandering ways.

Mister Mistoffelees was alone, in an alley on the other side of town to the Jellicle Junkyard. A cool breeze stirred his fur, the dim light of the gas lanterns threw shadows on the ally walls and he felt incredibly free.

Admetus currently thought that Alonzo was guarding him, and Alonzo thought that Admetus was the one on guard. They were both doing exciting things like playing cat chess and trying to find the best song to sing to Cassandra to make her smile. Mister Mistoffelees had thought it was an excellent time to take a walk, so that is what he had done.

Free from all his watchers he wandered the city, going where he pleased and trying to find the truth behind something that he had overheard between Alonzo and Cassandra. ‘Lonzo had told his mate that he had to take a message to a certain house cat, as the Rum Tum Tugger had been banned from entering the cat’s home territory.

Cassandra laughed that there were fewer and fewer places where the randy Tom could go, as the areas he was banned from continued to multiply. Curious, Mistoffelees asked what they were talking about and they had disappointingly told him he should talk to Tugger. The tuxedo Tom knew how likely _that_ was to get him a straight answer, so was going to find out for himself.

So far the few cats he had asked had known of the Rum Tum Tugger, but had only laughed when asked if the rockstar cat was banned from the area, and if so why? One cat had offered to show him why, but his companion Queen had mysteriously started to beat him up and Mistoffelees had slunk quickly away in the commotion.

Perhaps this wasn’t such a wise idea, even if he had recently found himself with an insatiable curiosity about all things Rum Tum Tugger. Everyone had a story to tell about him, and Mistoffelees had barely had to coax most cats to talk.

Oddly the rockstar cat had seemed to be drawing away from him lately, which had confused the younger cat as he had thought they were growing closer. Maybe he had done something wrong? The Rum Tum Tugger could be a prickly beast and Mister Mistoffelees sometimes found his antics annoying.

But he didn’t want to become alienated from his friend. Especially now when he was just starting to gain an appreciation for the maned Toms sexy ways. It was annoying how all the other kittens in the Junkyard had been drawn to Tuggers sensuality before him, it was like they had known a secret that he was only now finding out about.

Mistoffelees paused in the alley he was running through and considered his options. Where was he, anyway?

“Hello there, kitten...” purred a voice from the darkness, “What brings you over to our side of the street, hmm?” A Toms voice rumbled as its owner dropped down into the alleyway behind the exploring cat. He was joined by another Tom from a rubbish pile to the side. 

They were both big Toms - tall, maned, dark gold with select leopard spots. Moving in sync they came towards him, two larger than life replicas of the Rum Tum Tugger, only paler and bigger and just a touch more menacing than the curious cat that Mistoffelees knew.

“Tugger?” he somewhat foolishly asked, then flattened his ears in embarrassment. Stupid question, these were not Tugger.

“A little Tom,” the nearest cat said. Then the brothers, Mistoffelees guessed they must be brothers, turned to each other and had a silent conversation. One flicked an elegant ear and headed back towards the rooftops. He leapt away gracefully with little effort – another indication that this was not the Rum Tum Tugger, who found rooftop hopping a chore. 

The remaining Tom swaggered forwards and introduced himself as Bladetooth, holder of this territory along with his brother Rawbone. Striking a cocky pose he pointed out with some pride that they were indeed the sons of the notorious Rum Tum Tugger.

“And who are you, kit, that you know his name?” Bladetooth moved close enough to rub along Mistoffelees side, circling him and sniffing at his shoulder.

“I’m his friend,” Mistoffelees gulped nervously, “I’m a Jellicle too and …,”

“Wait, you’re Mister Mistoffelees,” the other cat interrupted him. “Oh, mum will want to meet you! Come on, just down here,” and he put an arm around the smaller cats shoulder and steered him along, ignoring the others protests with practised ease.

They came to a large wall and Bladetooth squeezed Mistoffelees ahead of him through a gap in the stone work. On the other side was a garden full of beautiful trees and a pond with a fountain in its centre. 

There, lounging on almost every flat surface, were cats sporting a ruff and the look of insufferable vanity that was the trademark of the Rum Tum Tugger. Their eyes gleamed in the moonlight as they watched the stranger entering their realm.

“Mother, look who I have here!” Bladetooth called, pushing Mistoffelees towards a large, fluffy, majestic Queen the colour of ripe corn. Her thick fur was flecked with white around her face and neck, and her eyes were like the surface of the sun, a rich molten gold. Mistoffelees gulped, she was the largest cat he had ever seen, when she stood his head barely came to her elbow. 

“A new toy, my pet?” she asked her son, who threw out his hip and preened before answering.

“Nope, guess again. This is Mistoffelees. As in the Magical Mister. Dad’s friend. The one he was telling us about. The one that can sparkle.”

“My, my. A magical cat. Hello magical cat,” the Queen said as she circled the smaller Tom, stopping to barely touch whiskers before pulling away. “I am BellaDaphne, and likewise a friend of the Rum Tum Tugger.”

"Hello," he whispered.

Her face lit up in a secret smile and Mistoffelees sat as small as he could, trying to look as harmless as possible while gathering his magic in case he needed it.

He didn’t need it, at least not to fight with. In a conspiratorial tone BellaDaphne made a few cryptic remarks about his friendship with Tugger, but when it became clear that he didn’t know what she was talking about she shook her head in amazement. Tugger had not made a move on this delightful young creature? Why not?

After a while she realised that Mistoffelees was rather innocent in his outlook and decided to stop his interrogation. 

Instead she called out to her family and began to introduce them. Kitten after kitten came forwards, her last litter had been a large one, with six Toms and four Queens. The one before that, the one her two eldest boys were part of, had been the two Toms and _ten_ Queens. Large litters, like large everything else, ran in her family.

Mister Mistoffelees was soon enchanted by the kits, each a mini variation of Tugger, with different coloured ruffs and spots, some with his eye colour, some with BellaDaphne's huge burning orbs. He cheerfully agreed to do several magic tricks to entertain them and soon had the kits tumbling about the garden in pursuit of sparkle butterflies and fizzing mice.

He eventually grew tired and became aware of the passing of time, knowing that the others would start worrying about him if he didn’t return soon. 

When he mentioned his guardians would be missing him (which necessitated him telling the tale of the return of Old Deuteronomy from Macavity, which Misto hated telling – Tugger usually did it for him) Mistoffelees quickly accepted the offer from BellaDaphne to visit anytime he was in the area and they said a fond goodbye. 

Bladetooth agreed to walk him back to the edge of his territory and they started off. 

“Mum has a message for dad, if you could pass it on?” Bladetooth told him, lounging on the final street corner and giving the magical cat an appreciative stare.

“Yes?” Mistoffelees paused and looked curiously over his shoulder.

“Hmmm, stay away. Tell him it’s from me and Rawbone too.” He watched the little Tom solemnly nod his head, agreeing to pass on the message, before relaxing and adding in a much more friendly tone, “You know, if things with my father don’t work out, you can always come and stay with us. I’d be happy to _look after_ you, any time.” The last was said with a leer and Mistoffelees gave him a smile. He was so like the Rum Tum Tugger, it was uncanny!

“I have to go back, thank you for the offer though. Good-bye!” and he started off in the direction of the Junkyard.

…

Once home the Protectors on duty – Munkustrap, Alonzo and Pouncival - gathered round and scolded him, sniffing suspiciously at his fur and wanting to know where he had been, and with who. Mistoffelees told them of BellaDaphne, and asked in turn how many kittens Tugger had fathered, anxious to turn the conversation away from himself. 

Munkustrap gave him an odd look before clearing his throat and murmuring, “It’s in the hundreds, I think.”

“How can he have that many?” Pouncival demanded in surprise, Mistoffelees seconding the thought. 

“Persistence,” Alonzo replied with a knowing smirk. “He’s there at just about every mating, so he can have the chance to be _the_ Tom chosen by a Queen. He isn’t picked every time, but often enough that he has kittens up and down the city. Me too, of course,” he ended modestly.

“So why's he been banned some places?” Mistoffelees asked – it was the reason he had gone wandering after all.

“Because,” Munkustrap told them, his voice serious, “too many kits from the same parents in the same area will lead to in-breeding. That’s where kittens are born sick.” 

“Oh,” Mistoffelees nodded wisely. That was why his sons didn’t want the Rum Tum Tugger back in their territory. The Tugger knew few restraints!

He certainly showed none when he got to the Junkyard later on and cornered the little tuxedo, giving him another uninvited, and just a little rougher than it needed to be, tongue bath while telling him he was an idiot for wandering off.

“But I was, ow, curious,” Mistoffelees complained. 

Tugger paused, upset at how possessive he felt and willing to take it out on Mistoffelees. “That doesn’t mean you should be going off alone. Macavity …,”

“Macavity hasn’t shown himself in months,” Mistoffelees defended himself. “I can’t keep this up, Tugger. It’s becoming unbearable, for me and everyone else. There are other things the Protectors need to do, and I have to go places where the magic is if I want to get better at controlling it. I’ll be careful, I promise. But I have to be able to go!”

Tugger looked at Mistoffelees earnest, innocent, cute little face. He wanted so badly to shout _NO_ , that Mistoffelees had to stay by him always, that the world was a dangerous and evil place full of traps for the unwary and … everlasting cat, he sounded like an overbearing, clingy parent.

No, thinking seriously (something he was capable of doing, no matter what some cats thought) Mistoffelees had a point. It was true, they hadn’t heard from Macavity for months. And finding a cat to stay with Mistoffelees was getting harder. The whole thing was stopping Misto from being able to live his life. Especially now he was officially an adult.

And if the magical cat wanted to escape the Junkyard to explore, there was really no way they could stop him. Maybe it was time to let him go his own way, if only to not force him to break the rules and just leave.

“I’ll talk with the others,” he finally agreed, giving Mistoffelees head one last swipe with his tongue for good measure. “But you have to be careful, okay. And no more straying into my kids territories. They’re not Jellicles, they’d probably try and keep you for themselves. Rawbone’s not so bad, but Bladetooth, what a poser,” the Rum Tum Tugger adjusted his ruff and shook his head, one hip propped out, paws going to rest at his silver studded belt. “I tell you, the boys are shameless!”

“Yes Tugger,” Mistoffelees agreed. /But they’re not as pretty or as kind as their father,/ the magical cat thought, remembering all the other Tugger-esque kittens he’d met. _His_ Rum Tum Tugger was the loveliest of them all!

-*-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, long chapter is long. BellaDaphne (an Original Character - sorry, they are needed to further the plot) turns up in the next story as well.  
> Tugger has distanced himself from Misto just as Misto starts to have 'thoughts' about him.  
> And the magical cat is free to roam alone. Will this end well? Only time will tell...


	9. A Tom Seeks Advice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rum Tum Tugger has love problems, so seeks advice.

Tugger sat and watched as Mistoffelees prepared to go and seek out the truth of magic by exploring down around Kensington Gardens. The prince of curious cats felt a wave of anxiety hit him and he groomed the fur on his left flank savagely to relieve the tension.

Using charm and persuasion he had gotten the other cats (mainly Munkustrap) to agree to stop the guard on Mistoffelees. It was the right thing to do, even if it did have him startling awake with anxiety in the middle of the day and having to pad over to his sleeping friend to make sure he was alright.

Even knowing it was the right thing to do, Tugger couldn’t be happy with the result. Just knowing that Mistoffelees had risked an excursion to find out about the Rum Tum Tugger was unsettling. Alonzo had told him about how the younger cat had gone roaming to find out why Tugger was banned from certain areas. It was unsettling, but kind of gratifying too. 

He wondered what Mistoffelees thought about him now, knowing how much time he put into mating. Not many other Toms kept up the routine he did, not many _could_. It was something he had always been proud of.

He wondered what Mistoffelees made of it though. If the younger cat thought he was shallow, or sex crazed. He _was_ sex crazed, just a bit. But he had hidden depths. He knew he did, his mother had told him so once.

And he wanted to explore those hidden depths, with Mistoffelees. Not just in a Tomfriend of the moment sort of way, but in the deepest way a cat could, by declaring themselves Mates. With a capital M.

There was no denying it now, Tugger did have feelings for the little tuxedo cat. Strong feelings, ones he didn’t want to risk messing up by blundering in with his usual swagger. Not that that wouldn’t work. It probably would work. Probably….

He couldn’t risk it. What the rockstar cat needed was advice – and there was only one cat he knew of that could give him that kind of advice. It was time to seek his counsel.

…

“Dad, I’ve got a question for you,” the Rum Tum Tugger jumped up on the fence next to his father and rubbed cheeks with the older cat in greeting. Old Deuteronomy blinked, it was rare that any of the others made their way to his village to see him, and it was doubly rare for his youngest Jellicle son to do so.

“I am at your disposal,” Old Deuteronomy told him, settling onto the fence a little more comfortably. He glanced above at the sickle moon, judging that he had plenty of time to talk to his son before it was necessary to move to the church steps. He was currently playing cat chess with another old Tom, Bellimus, and needed to be in position on time to win this round.

“What's the word on, I mean, it must happen, but nobody talks about it and … argh! Do Toms ever become mates? Like, the capital M Mates, not just…,”

“Let me stop you now,” the elder Tom held up a paw and his somewhat overwrought son stumbled to a halt. 

“Have I ever told you about Tobermorey? No? It must have been Munkustrap then,” Old Deuteronomy paused to collect his thoughts. “You sang once that I had nine wives, but in truth it was eight wives and one very amorous husband.”

Tugger blinked. This was … new. 

“Tobermorey and I were inseparable, well, until he met his end under mysterious and tragic circumstances, into which I will not go now. But until that time we were for all intense and purposes Mates. I loved him and he loved me. My heart has been filled with love many times over, and our love was no less than any I felt for my other Mates. I take it you have a reason for asking?” Old Deuteronomy gave his son a curious stare.

Relieved at his father’s disclosure, but still anxious about his own situation the Rum Tum Tugger watched a cloud move over the moon before answering.

“I think I may love Mister Mistoffelees,” he declared morosely. Old Deuteronomy hid his grin by tucking his chin into his chest. He rather thought that was what this was about.

“Mistoffelees is a fine young cat, handsome and clever. And you already share a house and some humans together, which makes an excellent start, don’t you think?”

“Hmm,” Tugger groomed himself for a moment, before giving his father an almost scared glance.

“I, I want him to like me. But, I’m not sure he does,” this was a big confession for the rockstar cat, it made him feel incredibly exposed to state it aloud like that. But he needed to know his father’s thoughts on the matter. Old Deuteronomy had loved a lot of cats in his time, after all. Surely he could advise Tugger what he should do. 

“Then," the large grey cat looked at his youngest Jellicle son with compassion, "you need to take your bravery in your paws my son, and ask him to be yours. Longing looks and caring behaviour, while appreciated no doubt, are not as good at getting a message across as _words_.” Here Deuteronomy stopped and considered what to say next. Tugger had used body language alone to make most of his conquests, after all. “And I do _not_ mean showering the young Tom in a deluge if innuendo, either. Romance is what you want now, romantic words and gestures. And then,” /ah yes – the good bit,/ “then I recommend some fantastic sex to really hook him in.”

Tugger looked over and gave his father a slightly disbelieving stare. Old Deuteronomy gave a soft chuckle, glanced at the moon and decided that Bellimus could have this round of cat chess, what he was about to impart to Tugger was too important to let by.

“You know, at one time I thought I would be passing this on to Munkustrap, but now – well I’m glad at least one of my children will get to hear this,” Deuteronomy purred happily. “Now, preparation is the thing – a good preparation is at the heart of all excellent sex, but between two Toms it is essential.”

“Ah, dad, I have been around a bit before…,”

“Start with your tongue,” the older cat intoned, and Tugger blushed to the bottom of his soul.

“Dad!”

-*-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> The next chapter has violence. Skip to the chapter after for the rest of the story if you would rather miss it.


	10. The Hidden Paw Revealed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac's back, and he is not kind.

One of the cobblestones glowed green. The marvellous Mister Mistoffelees found it fascinating, but he had no idea why it was glowing, or what the colour meant. 

There were other places that glowed with magic, too. A statue in Kensington Gardens glowed turquoise, the door knob of a house in Palace Avenue orange. He had studied each location at length, but so far had no idea why the magic collected where it did, or what its purpose was.

He had been using his free time now that Munkustrap had let him wander to study places that held magic around the city. So far his understanding had not increased much at all. The Museum held clues, but he had been unable to get into any of the more interesting rooms. Yet. He had plans…

Having spent another unfulfilling night watching and wondering about the green cobblestone, Mister Mistoffelees decided to leave the mystery for now and return to the Junkyard, thoughts going to more mundane matters.

Like where he should set up a den, somewhere he could stay that was close for when he practiced for the upcoming Jellicle Ball.

He’d missed the Summer Ball, being stuck in the house with a crying human that needed comforting. He sighed at the memory. Being squeezed in the human's arms, their salty tears soaking his fur, had been highly uncomfortable. Humans were a lot more work than he had first imagined; his house mate really should have warned him that they could be such high maintenance creatures.

Anyway, he was going to make sure he didn’t miss the Jellicle Ball, by staying out of the house and close to the yard. As an adult he could now choose a den of his own if he wished to, and not just have little communal hidey holes that other cats could enter if they wished to. His den would be _his_.

Mistoffelees was also considering whether to accept Tuggers invitation to stay with him in his den. Tugger had become friendlier lately, even going back to his old mock flirty ways, although he seemed to have something on his mind that he was strangely reluctant to talk about.

Perhaps if he went to stay in his friends den he would reveal what it was? It was tempting to stay with him, but he wasn’t sure he could stand having Tuggers admirers calling in at all hours. Especially if he was doing some magic, it could get a bit risky.

He wondered if the Rum Tum Tugger was in love. It would explain his odd behaviour, staring off into space, being found in odd corners practicing speeches (so Pouncival had told him) and staying close to the Junkyard. Who could he be in love with, though?

Which of his admirers could be the lucky cat? Or was it someone outside the Junkyard, like BellaDaphne? After all, she and Tugger had made beautiful kittens together. 

It was strange to think that Tugger was the same height to her that _he_ was to Tugger. He tried to imagine how they had got on mating. It gave him a strange feeling to think of it, but at the same time he couldn’t seem to make himself _stop_ thinking about it.

What would it feel like to have the Rum Tum Tugger looming up over you, his long muscular body pressing tight to yours, his musical voice whispering sweet nothings in your ear? Mistoffelees gave a shiver. Thinking of his friend this way was naughty, but secretly delightful.

Mind happily preoccupied, Mistoffelees didn’t notice the large black cat that had walked up behind him until he felt their whiskers on his flank. Turning to greet this fellow cat he saw another one coming up to his other side. No, he realised with shock, that wasn’t another cat, it was a rat!

A huge oily rat in company with a black cat. His blood ran cold. He hadn’t had a guard for over two weeks, he was alone and ….

As he began to panic something silver and icy dropped from above to land around his neck. A second large rat dropped down from an overhead drainpipe and scuttled to join the others. The three quickly closed in on him.

Mistoffelees was surrounded. Chest tight with fear, he tried to dodge and run but they moved faster. The bigger cat pounced, holding down Mistoffelees shoulders, while the rodents knocked out his paws, forcing his belly onto the cold gravel of the ground as they piled on top of him.

Mistoffelees tried to use his magic, but all that happened was a terrible chill radiated from whatever had been dropped around his neck. As he began to fight the bigger cat pressed a stinking cloth over his mouth and nose. Soon Mistoffelees stopped struggling, his body going limp and floppy.

The rats threw a sack over him and the large black cat bundled him into his arms. The cat held him brutally tight, making it hard to breath and the cloth covering his face was suffocating him. 

Mistoffelees was carried along in this way for an age, though he lost consciousness at some point. When they eventually stopped he had no idea where he was. The sack covering him was roughly pulled off as he was dumped onto the floor. He forced his eyes open, but the view of the room he was in didn’t help. It was four white walls and a smooth wooden floor, and that was all.

Or rather, almost all – Macavity was standing over him with a wide and evil smile.

“Alas I have not been able to tend to you as I would have liked,” he said in a conversational tone, leaning down to inspect the smaller Tom. “For, shall we say, _business_ has demanded my attention at Denmark Hill and Peasenhall.” The dusty ginger Tom looked off into the distance, a twitch of annoyance marring his normally placid features. He gave a heavy sigh, then looked back at the small cat being held down before him. “But my time is at last mine own, and I believe I will conclude my business with you now.”

The rats held Mistoffelees down, his arms stretched painfully out to the sides, his head kept bowed by the black cat's heavy paw at the back of his neck. Held tight, still Mistoffelees tried feebly to struggle free, and Macavity gave a tisk of disapproval.

“Ungrateful kitten, it would seem you do not wish to have my company. Boys,” he motioned to his followers. “See to it that he no longer has the means to depart, will you?”

The dark cat and his companions each took a hold of one of Mistoffelees paws. As Macavity smiled benevolently they bit deeply into the soft flesh they found there, blood instantly flowing from the deep bites.

Mistoffelees screamed with pain and bucked futilely as he tried to escape, the drug they had given him making his movements uncoordinated and jerky.

“I’m going to take a great deal of pleasure watching you suffer,” Macavity sneered as he leaned in to watch the large black cat sink his fangs into Mistoffelees fourth paw.

“No, stop!” Mistoffelees cried, but the evil cat didn’t and pain lanced through him again. He gathered his strength trying to wrench free, but in shock and drugged, all that happened was he lifted his shoulders a little before falling back with a cry.

Blood smeared the ground beneath him, and he heard Macavity call for the bedding to be brought.

“You’re going to enjoy this next part,” the older cat assured him, “Well, maybe _enjoy_ isn’t quite the word I’m looking for. _I_ certainly will enjoy it though. And if my little experiment doesn’t work, well. Watching you die will be just as agreeable.”

Mistoffelees looked at him with confusion and fear. What was he going to do next? He tried again and again to summon his magic; he could feel it build but was unable to use it. As if a shield stood between him and it.

Trying a different tactic he struggled against the effects of the drug to remember back to when the others had attacked him. They had dropped something around his neck, it had drained his magic. If he could only get it off, maybe…looking down he saw a silvery noose looped onto his chest. It was only loosely placed on him, they hadn’t thought to tighten it at all. Perfect.

The rats had brought in some blankets and piled them close by, the larger black cat now bent down and grabbed Mistoffelees hind paw to drag him roughly over to it, dropping him ungently when they reached the mound. The noose around his neck had been dragged upwards by this, and Mistoffelees wriggled, trying to work it off more.

“Don’t go anywhere, my dear, I haven’t finished yet. In fact I haven’t even started. Rawla, bring the potion,” Macavity directed the other cat, then he came and knelt by Mistoffelees. Resting his paw heavily on Mistoffelees chest he began whispering words of power, horrible words in a language Mistoffelees couldn't understand, and didn’t want to.

Power began to crackle and Macavity turned from the dusty ginger Tom he normally appeared as, to the flame marked red and black Magician he actually was. His paw on Mistoffelees chest began to burn and he dragged it down to rest over the smaller cats’ stomach. His eyes focused on the spot where his claws were digging in to the tender flesh, watching as beads of blood began to form at each claw tip. 

Taking a deep breath, Mistoffelees performed a trick he had perfected in his kittenhood, throwing his voice to the other side of the room.

“Macavity!” he called, and when the evil cat looked away he managed to lift his paw and drag the horrid noose from his neck.

Immediately the magic he had been calling swelled powerfully inside him. The magic came to him, stronger than he had ever felt it before. 

As power surged through him he went on the attack, his magic grew – seeking to put a permanent end to his attacker. A plan formed in his mind, simple but deadly.

At the last moment his innate sense of goodness reasserted itself. He recoiled from the finality of the plan.

Horrified at what his fear had nearly made him do, he changed the end point of his trick. Objects switched from one place to another. Macavity and he disappeared to separate destinations, while the two rats and Rawla stared in horror as large pollicles appeared in their place. The potion Rawla had been holding fell forgotten to the ground and spilled away.

-*-*-


	11. A Step In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cat well met on the road.

Mistoffelees stumbled away from the spot he had materialised in. At first he didn’t care what direction he went – he just had to get away. But as the drug they had given him wore off the idea to seek help came.

He didn’t want to go back to the junkyard. After the thoughts that had flashed through his mind when his power returned, he wasn’t sure he deserved to go back. But he did need to warn the others of what had gone on and seek advice about, - about his magic, about where he could go and what he should do. 

So he walked on.

The pain from his injured paws was never-ending, but he continued, he had to. For one thing Macavity’s Toms might be after him. For another, if he stopped there was no guarantee that he could get going again. He was so drained and saddened. 

His thoughts were confused, a constant worry about how easily he could have killed Macavity, how he could have unknowingly done something similar by accident in the past, or may yet do in his future.

At last he found himself too near collapse and sort shelter under a newspaper stand. Once settled he steeled himself to look at his injuries, turning his right paw over reluctantly. At first he saw nothing but caked on dirt and dried blood. He cleaned it delicately, but stopped when the wounds began to bleed again.

Well, the bites couldn’t be that bad – could they? They had stopped bleeding soon after he had started walking, he had looked back and seen only a short stretch of bloody pawprints before the dirt clogged them up. He was going to be fine in the long run. All he had to do was will himself to start moving again. That was all. He braced himself to get up, but stopped.

With a jolt he recognised the sound of light paw-steps close to where he was hidden. Too close- he should have known another cat was approaching him way sooner than he had.

Looking out timidly from his shelter he saw with relief that it was Mungojerrie’s paw-steps he was hearing. He let out a desperate mew to alert the other cat to his plight.

Mungojerrie stopped and looked around at the sound of another cat in distress. His sharp eyes quickly picked out the huddled form of Mister Mistoffelees and he moved closer in concern.

“Wat’cha doing there Misto? You lost or som’int?” He came closer and smelt the blood. “Are ya hurt?”

Mistoffelees nodded his head and told the torbie cat about being captured by Macavity. He gave his account with as few words as possible, not wanting to dwell on it. He begged Mungojerrie to go to the Junkyard and get Munkustrap and Alonzo to to fetch Old Deuteronomy.

Misto had a plan to meet them all at the pavilion of the playing field midway between the junkyard and Deuteronomy’s village. When Mungojerrie had told him where he was he had quickly worked out the closest meeting place that he could hobble to on his own.

The Jellicle leader and the protectors would know what to do. Reluctantly Mungojerrie agreed to take his message, and when he had raced off, unaware of how injured Mistoffelees actually was, the tuxedo Tom forced himself to his paws and began the walk to the rendezvous.

-*-*-


	12. The Right Thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistoffelees meets with Old Deuteronomy. Should he stay with the tribe?

“Why have you called us all here, little Mistoffelees?” asked Old Deuteronomy, nodding to Munkustrap who sat to his right and Alonzo who waited at his left. The senior Toms regarded the tuxedo cat with curiosity as the mid-day sun blazed above them.

Mister Mistoffelees was curled small before them, his tail tucked over his paws and his head held low. He looked as miserable and submissive as a cat can, and this was not his usual behaviour.

“Macavity,” he whispered.

Munkustrap and Alonzo bolted up and hissed, their eyes scanning the edges of the playing field as if suspecting the ginger fiend would appear then and there. 

“Are you alright?” Deuteronomy asked, reaching out to rest a paw on the small cats shoulder. Mistoffelees nodded and looked guiltily down, admitting quietly – 

“I sent him away with my magic.”

Munkustrap and Alonzo glanced at each other in confusion. Why did the youngster sound so guilty at having defended himself?

“Are you alright?” Deuteronomy persisted, and Mistoffelees shrugged his shoulders, drawing his paws closer to his chest.

“I … was hurt a little,” he admitted. “But – I sent him somewhere. I … I sent him to the bear pit….” Mistoffelees voice had grown softer as he spoke, till the older cats were straining to hear. 

The Bear Pit – a notorious Gambling Den where Pollicles and bears, roosters and rats, even it was said humans, would fight to the death for sport. Any animal, large or small that found themselves at such a place was likely to lose their life.

“The Bear Pit is a dangerous place – he will be lucky to get out unscathed,” Deuteronomy noted, speaking gently. To either side of him the two protectors hoped that luck was _not_ on the Hidden Paws side.

“Is that what troubles you, little one? That you might have hurt another Jellicle?” Deuteronomy’s voice was warm with understanding.

“Not just that.” Mistoffelees admitted, looking hard at the grass. “I … I first thought of sending him to the furnace at Bartholomew’s Hospital!” he said in a rush. He tasted bile at the back of his throat, and waited for the others to proclaim him a monster and banish him from the tribe. He would accept their judgement bravely, but it would hurt, oh how it would hurt!

The other cats blinked in shocked surprise at this announcement. No one had considered the possibility that the magical cat’s powers could be used in such a way. Obviously Mistoffelees hadn’t either, and the awful revelation was tormenting him.

“That would have been a terrible end, even for Macavity.” Deuteronomy tried to sound stern, knowing that to treat it flippantly would distress the young Jellicle before him. And in truth, it was a serious thing - or it would have been if any other Jellicle were involved.

But this was Mistoffelees, whom he had known since kittenhood and judged to be fair and righteous. And at the moment his fear of rejection was, well - misguided. Such a tender young cat, no wonder Tugger was smitten with this adorable creature. 

He continued in a gruff voice, “But you didn’t act on the impulse to kill. You and I have talked about the responsibility of power before, and it seems I was right to trust you would do the right thing, Mistoffelees.”

“ _I_ don’t trust me!” Mistoffelees wailed, kneading at the grass in distress.

“Shhh now. Let us discuss it then, Munkustrap, Alonzo and I.” Old Deuteronomy placed his arms protectively around the other cat. “Do not fear. We shall think of something to help you.”

“Thank you Deuteronomy,” Mistoffelees sighed, relaxing into the bigger cats embrace. He had been worried that they would dismiss his concern, or banish him instantly – or worse, urge him to use his powers to make sure of Macavity’s demise.

“But first, show me your injuries and let us attend to them.” 

Shyly Mistoffelees turned his paws over and revealed the bite marks. They had been painful to walk on. He had been lucky to meet Mungojerrie and persuade him to get the others, he doubted he could have walked all the way to the junkyard, then here, on his own.

The older Toms gathered round, appalled at the damage done to him. No wonder the normally lively cat was acting so timid. They licked the smaller cat’s paws until the blood and dirt had been washed clean. 

The wounds were deep, and would need bathing in salt water to get them properly clean. Over Mistoffelees back the others held a silent discussion, with Munkustrap urging that Mistoffelees be taken straight back to see Jellylorum, and Deuteronomy insisting that his magical problem had to be resolved first.

Alonzo agreed with Deuteronomy, Mistoffelees would be unlikely to want to go back with his worries unresolved.

Each then gave Mistoffelees a reassuring nuzzle before moving a little way away to talk over what was to be done. 

Mistoffelees tried to relax and settled down to watch the humans out on the nearby playing field. It had taken him a long time to walk this far and it was now midday. He had barely arrived before the other cats, who had had to get to Deuteronomy’s village and collect him before coming to the playing field too. Even having travelled at his slower rate, Mistoffelees was exhausted.

Eyes drooping, he was startled by a whistle from the game and watched as the humans began walking towards the pavilion they had met besides. Presently food was brought out and the players sat on benches to eat. 

Mistoffelees concentrated and a small plate of salmon paste sandwiches disappeared from a table and reappeared in front of him, replaced by a pile of grass. He was busy licking the paste off and watching the confused humans when he became aware that the other cats had returned and were eying him with gentle smiles.

“Would you like some?” he asked politely, indicating his pilfered feast. Inside his heart was pounding, were they going to recommend that he leave?

“No thank you,” Deuteronomy shook his shaggy head. “How often do you perform tricks like that Mistoffelees?”

“Um, almost all the time,” the small Tom confessed guiltily.

“And most of the time you do it without any performance – no magic words or gestures or transforming the way you look?”

“I only do those when I show the others what I’m doing,” he admitted, somewhat confused at the questions.

“You mean when you want to show off,” Alonzo snorted with a smile.

“Um, yes,” Mistoffelees agreed with a small nod.

“Then our decision is made.” Deuteronomy announced. “From now on young Jellicle you must always ‘ _perform_ ’ your magic tricks. There will be no sleight of hand, no wondrous escapes, no acquiring of snacks without a litany of ‘ _presto_ ’ or ‘ _abracadabra_ ’ and a shower of glitter or sparks.”

“But why?” Mistoffelees asked, tilting his head curiously. "I don't understand."

“To give yourself time to think.” Munkustrap explained for him. “You are a kind and thoughtful cat, and if you give yourself time to consider there can be no doubt that you will make the right choices.” 

The magical cat looked up at them doubtfully. “Do you really think that will help me keep everyone safe?” 

“Yes,” Deuteronomy reassured him, then continued, earning curious looks from the other two Toms. “But there is something I want you to do for me in five days’ time. For just one evening I will require you to break this new rule. Besides from then, you must stick to it on all occasions, even the trivial little ones. Can you do it?”

Could he? Mistoffelees considered. Doing magic was part of who he was. But, being part of the tribe was as well. He did not want to lose his friends.

“I can.” Mistoffelees declared firmly, straitening up and looking them determinedly in the eyes. “You can count on me!”

“Good. Off you go now, it is a long walk back to the junkyard and you have injured paws, go slowly. Alonzo, you can escort him?”

“Sure,” the patched Tom walked over and nudged Mistoffelees shoulder, "Come on Misto, let's go."

He was careful to saunter slowly off, with the magical cat limping behind him. 

They headed directly towards the junk yard, Alonzo waiting until they were out of sight before offering to carry the smaller cat part of the way. Ordinarily Mister Mistoffelees’ Jellicle pride would not have allowed it, but he was feeling wobbly and very, very tired, so he agreed.

“You won’t let the others come near me until I have practised using my magic words and stuff, will you Alonzo?” he asked as he was lifted into comforting arms.

“Why not? You don’t think they will tease you, surely?” Alonzo settled the little magician into his arms with ease.

“No. It’s because I might get surprised and – send them somewhere. Now my magic has done it once, it might happen again.” Worried black eyes held Alonzo's with genuine fear. Every new trick created a pathway and the more it was practised, the easier and more instinctive it became. It had been easy to agree to pause and consider before performing any magic trick, but Mistoffelees was beginning to wonder if he really could.

“I won’t let anyone close.” Alonzo reassured him. "But you’ll be staying with Jellylorum, she’ll be sure to look after you and pester you and try to run your life. You wouldn’t try and send _her_ anywhere, would you?” Alonzo added with a smile. Mistoffelees shook his head. No, he wouldn’t dare send Jellylorum anywhere she didn’t want to go!

They spent the rest of the journey trying to think of magic words and hand gestures to use for his tricks. 

…

Back at the playing field the two Toms sat where they had been left, besides Mister Mistoffelees stolen sandwiches.

“Hmm, well no use these going to waste,” and Deuteronomy sat down to finish off the salmon paste treats.

“What happens in five days’ time?” Munkustrap asked, taking a seat and pawing a sandwich towards himself.

“Ah, you noticed that,” Deuteronomy nodded and licked his whiskers. “In five days’ time we settle the threat of Macavity once and for all. But before that I need you to set up a meeting between us and him. He can bring one of his hench cats if he likes. Tell him the fate of the junkyard can be decided one way or another – if he comes.”

“You have a plan?”

“Oh yes. One that must work, for all the Jellicles sakes. And for his….”

-*-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The humans are playing cricket.


	13. Not Too Late.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mungojerrie talks.

Tugger was moonbathing on the window ledge when Mungojerrie ran up and told him about meeting Mister Mistoffelees. The rockstar cat literally felt his heart stop, the edge of his eyesight greying out. He had to blink several times before he could gather the wits to demand to know everything Mugo could tell him.

Which was very little - Mister Mistoffelees had been taken by Macavity, threatened and possibly tortured.

Mungo didn’t know what had been done, but he had smelt blood on the other cat. Tugger could have killed him for leaving Mistoffelees to walk alone, but supposed getting his father and the protectors to him was just as important.

He gave Mungojerrie a brief head rub of thanks for the news before making for the junkyard at top speed. That was where Munkustrap would bring Mistoffelees, or at least where Tugger would learn more news.

Why now, he questioned as he ran. Why did this have to happen to Mistoffelees? Just as Tugger had been working himself up to professing his eternal love, he’d almost nailed the speech he was going to give and … who was he kidding?

Talking to Old Deuteronomy hadn’t helped. He’d fallen back to flirting with his friend – but somehow Mistoffelees always thought he was joking. 

Please, please Everlasting Cat, don’t let him have missed his chance. Let Mistoffelees be alright. His oldest brother wasn’t that bad, he was still decent enough underneath. Macavity wouldn’t hurt an innocent cat like Mister Mistoffelees. He couldn’t be that cruel!

As he raced into the junkyard he came across a group of Jellicles gathering around Jellylorum’s den. Alonzo was there and he had to tackle the Rum Tum Tugger pretty hard to stop him entering.

“No, he’s sleeping. Jellylorum says he’ll be alright, but we have to let him rest,” the patched Tom kept his arms around the larger cat, knowing Tugger rarely listened to instructions.

“What happened, is he hurt? Is he safe? Let me go!” Tugger struggled, but was forced to stop when Demeter came and put her hand on his chest.

“He needs to rest,” she told him firmly. “Munkustrap will be here soon, but we have to leave Mistoffelees be.”

Tugger stopped and looked into her large sad eyes. Yes, she knew about needing alone time after an encounter with Macavity. He stopped struggling and demanded an explanation of what had happened instead.

Alonzo told him to wait, called out to all the cats to wait as he wanted Munkustrap to be the one to tell them what happened. Until then they had to stay calm, that Misto was safe for now and resting.

He was safe – that was all that was important. Tugger wasn’t too late. He still had time to tell his friend he loved him, he just had to wait for him to recover from this latest fright. And then he would keep him safe for always. Safe in his arms.

-*-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Tugger is still mostly all about him, even now. Will he change?


	14. Second Guessing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Deuteronomy wonders.

Old Deuteronomy wondered if he had made the right choice. He had had a suspicion about Mistoffelees for months now, and sharing it with his eldest son could be the only way to get the ambitious Tom to back off.

But it was risky, there was no guarantee that his plan would work. Or that a peace, should it come about, would hold. But it was the only way forward he could see that involved no bloodshed.

Jellicles should not kill Jellicles.

Going back to the Junkyard with Munkustrap had been a wise decision. Mistoffelees was a well-liked young cat and many cats were furious at his treatment. Old Deuteronomy had managed to calm things down, but the tension was still palpable.

The tribe was also worried that Macavity would attack them, that taking their strongest magic user was just the first step in a planned takeover. And it was, but not one that was going to happen soon, Bustopher Jones would have known about that and warned them.

Speaking of the rotund tux, he was not going to be happy about what had happened to Mistoffelees either. Best to check that someone level headed had gone to tell him about the incident. He’d talk to Munkustrap as soon as his middle child had finished arranging the extra patrols.

He sighed, Munkustrap was a worry. The Tom took on to much responsibility. Maybe if he could let himself go a little his attraction to the lovely red and gold Queen Demeter would finally flourish. He wished one of them would make the first move, he wasn’t getting any younger and he wanted to see his son happy.

He wanted the best for all his children. 

-*-*-


	15. Find The Thimble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rum Tum Tugger has a brief visit.

Mistoffelees snuggled into the blankets in Jellylorum’s den and delighted in feeling safe. On the way back to the junkyard yesterday he had kept jumping at sudden noises, fearing the return of Macavity. 

He knew how Demeter felt now, certain that he would never again feel safe going out and about on his own.

As expected Jellylorum had pounced on the injured cat when he was brought in and banned all visitors. Admetus was sent to fetch water, Plato to fetch salt and Rumpelteazer to acquire herbs with Etcetera. Then Jellylorum bathed and soothed the injured paws to the best of her ability, leaving them uncovered to allow the air to circulate around them. 

Mistoffelees was told in no uncertain terms that he was to rest quietly, then she tucked him in, pinched his cheeks and kept arranging his blankets until he was close to wailing, but he accepted her fussing gracefully. 

Before long the herbs numbed his pain enough for him to drop into a deep sleep. But again and again his healing sleep was broken with dreams of waking in a white room next to a pool of his own blood, Macavity standing menacingly over him. 

Jellylorum was there to comfort him when he woke up with a cry, but he wished Tugger was allowed to see him too.

That was yesterday. Since waking he had kept his fear at bay by firmly ignoring it. Instead he had made some progress on his task, doing magic waves with his paws when he wanted something near him or summoned a magical light. He noticed again how much magic had become a part of him. Putting a small block between thought and action was hard, but he was getting there. And it looked like Old Deuteronomy and the others were right, the small pause did give him time to wonder if he was using his magic wisely.

“You’re not supposed to go in!” Jellylorum’s voice scolded from the entry way, followed by the sound of someone being soundly kissed.

Sure enough the Rum Tum Tugger made his uninhibited way into the den, sauntering over to touch his nose to Mister Mistoffelees shoulder. He paused to inhale deeply before making himself comfortable next to him. Comfortable in this case meant nearly squeezing Mistoffelees off the blankets onto the floor, but there was no doing anything about it.

“Hi,” he purred, stretching luxuriantly. “Made anyone disappear lately?”

“Haha, not funny.” Mistoffelees snapped, trying to wiggle back onto the blankets.

As he wriggled his bitten paws came into view, and Tugger grabbed one, scowling intently. They were every bit as bad as Munkustrap had said. His mind threw up a dozen things that he wanted to snarl. That Macavity was a cur and Mistoffelees should have sent him to the furnaces was number one. 

But he merely drew the paw gently towards himself and licked it. It tasted like salt and herbs, yuk. So he set about licking Mistoffelees shoulder and behind his ears instead. Being furious at his brother could wait for another time, he was here to reassure himself that Mistoffelees was okay.

“Mmm. You taste nice,” Tugger teased him. “Better not let Bustopher Jones get a lick, or he’ll gobble you up.”

“That’s not funny either.”

“Or I could always….”

“Don’t you get my patient all excited,” Jellylorum snapped, bustling into the den with a scowl.

“Were you excited?” Tugger grinned and Mistoffelees rolled his eyes at him. It was kind of nice to have the Rum Tum Tugger mock flirting with him again, he had missed it lately.

“Actually, Jellylorum, I was feeling a bit bored. Could Tugger stay for a while?” The black cat asked with his best kitten eyes.

She and Tugger gave each other a startled blink, Mister Mistoffelees looked like he needed to sleep, they had supposed he would want only a short visit. 

“I suppose so. But no prancing about from either of you, hear? And don’t stay too long.”

The Toms nodded as she left, and while Mistoffelees mouthed the word _prancing_ Tugger poked him in the side and smirked.

“I’m not boring anymore, is that it?”

“No, you’ve graduated to annoying instead,” Misto replied smugly. There was no way Mistoffelees was admitting he was uneasy being by himself.

Unfazed by the insult Tugger kept grinning at him and started once more on his friends grooming. When he finished he leaned back and admired his handy work.

“Show me a trick,” he demanded, making himself more comfortable on the blankets.

Tempted to say no, Mistoffelees scrunched his nose in annoyance, but on second thought decided he needed to practice anyway and began his new preparations.

Taking his tail gingerly between his paws he ran them down its length, turning its fluffy appearance into sleek, star reflecting inky smoothness. He began doing this with the rest of his fur and the Rum Tum Tugger regarded the procedure with interest.

“What does that feel like?” he asked curiously.

“Like taking off your collar,” Mistoffelees replied.

Tugger had never taken his collar off and wasn’t sure what to make of the answer. With a sigh Mistoffelees reached over and traced his shoulder with a magical paw.

The area he had touched began to shimmer and Tugger had the feeling his true self was being revealed. It was exquisite and scary at the same time.

“Stop,” he said and Mistoffelees did so, puzzled. 

“Don’t you want to know what you’ll look like?” the magical cat asked.

“I’ll look gorgeous, of course. But I want to see _your_ tricks. Put on a show, clever Mister Mistoffelees,” the Rum Tum Tugger rumbled. 

/Oh, he is laying it on thick,/ Mistoffelees thought, flattered. /He must have been really worried about me./ Mistoffelees continued his transformation from house cat to mystical Tom.

Once the procedure was over he turned his head to the side and posed, letting Tugger take him in.

“You’re beautiful,” Tugger told him, and Mistoffelees stared at him. That was … nice. Tugger sometimes said things like that to him out of the blue. He said them to other cats as well of course. A small thrill fluttered in Mistoffelees chest anyway, and he gave his friend a wide smile before holding out two mostly closed paws.

“So, which paw is holding the thimble?” he asked, and the Rum Tum Tugger laughed.

-*-*-


	16. Chapter 16

True to his promise to Jellylorum Tugger didn’t stay too long, but he was not to be the last visitor Mistoffelees had that day. 

Bustopher Jones made his dignified way to the injured cats’ side and touched his nose to Mistoffelees shoulder.

“How are you doing?” he inquired softly, settling his bulk onto the floor besides him. 

Mistoffelees glanced to one side and claimed he was fine. Bustopher nodded, then reached over and gently lifted a paw.

The bites had scabbed over, but were still sore and puffy to look at. And of course Mistoffelees couldn’t bear to walk on them. Bustopher licked the paw in his and placed it gently down.

“I’m sorry this happened.” His voice was lacking its customary bluster and Mistoffelees knew the well groomed cat was upset. “I, we, let down our guard. Someone should have been with you; we knew Macavity would try to get you eventually. I hear he intended to have you killed?” Bustophers voice held deep guilt.

Mistoffelees nodded, a shiver running through him at the memory of what had happened. He began to shake, remembering Macavity’s indifference to his suffering. Unexpected tears sprang in his eyes as, sensing his distress, Bustopher pulled the black and white Tom into his arms. 

Bustopher hung on as Mistoffelees wept, salt water stinging his own eyes and fogging up his monocle. He ran comforting paws down the smaller cats back and gently rocked him back and forth. 

Eventually Mistoffelees stopped and Bustopher gently lowered him down to the blankets.

“Rest now my lad.” He swept his hand through Mistoffelees soft fur. “We will keep watch, I promise. That evil cat will not hurt you again, and he will be punished for what he has done.” 

He left the magical cat to sleep and to heal. But he did not go far. He joined Munkustrap, Alonzo, Rum Tum Tugger and Skimbleshanks at the entrance to Jellylorums den, where they decided between them who would stand guard.

That night Mistoffelees, still groggy but willing to do anything to help his tribe, was collected by the others for a meeting that was part of Deuteronomy’s big plan. He hopped he was up to the challenge.

-*-*-


	17. Innocent Macavity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But Macavity didn't mean any harm....

“You know, I’m not one for senseless violence.” Macavity circled Mister Mistoffelees, lying easily as he eyed the smaller cat with apparent benign interest. This cat had cost him more time and effort than he was worth, he would like nothing better than to reach out and slit his interfering throat.

But the ginger Tom had a reputation to uphold in the respectable cat community, and there were witnesses near by. “I had no intention of hurting Old Deuteronomy at the Jellicle Ball – I was simply detaining him until a few _conditions_ regarding access rights to the Junkyard had been met. And I had you captured merely so that we could talk.”

“You were holding Deuteronomy for ransom,” Mistoffelees interpreted, standing his ground while Macavity circled like a shark. “And you were going to kill me so I couldn’t stop you again.” He wasn’t going to let Macavity get away with the ‘harmless upright citizen’ routine he used with Bustopher Jones and the other respectable cats around town. The Tom was a monster and they both knew it.

“Yet here you are,” Macavity continued, finally stopping his walk and settling down to look the young tuxedo Tom in the eye. “And now I must find another way of getting my _needs_ seen to.” 

Mistoffelees shivered as the cold eyes pierced into him, something in his voice unlocking a memory of when Macavity had held him captive. Had the Tom intended to…?

“What do you want,” Munkustrap’s voice came as a timely reminder that Mistoffelees wasn’t alone with the Napoleon of Crime, that he had the larger silver tabby there, as well as Alonzo and Old Deuteronomy, to watch his back. 

The four of them had arranged to rendezvous at the small park with the villainous cat and his cohort, the evil black cat Rawla. Macavity had ignored the others and spoken directly to Mister Mistoffelees, seeming fascinated by the magical Tom that had once again bested him. 

But Munkustrap was the Jellicle Protector and could not be ignored forever. Macavity sighed and turned to speak to his brother.

“What I want is to use the junkyard to store a few ... non essential items. Nothing major, but it would be critical that whatever was kept there remained a secret.”

“We are not allowing you into our territory, Macavity,” snarled Alonzo. The black and white patched Tom flicked his tail in irritation. “Once you set paw in our space we would never get you out. How stupid do you think we are?”

“You?” Macavity gave Alonzo a dismissive stare, then ignored him and spoke as if Mistoffelees had asked the question, turning to look steadily at the smaller cat once more. “You’re not stupid at all, which is why I needed Deuteronomy. And if you are going to dismiss my proposal out of paw, why did you call me here?” He turned to look at Munkustrap, but flicked his ear at Mistoffelees, watching him from the corner of his eyes – “Or do you intend to assassinate me now?”

“No,” Old Deuteronomy stepped forwards and claimed their attention. “That is not our purpose - _today_." Macavity blinked at the veiled threat. "What we propose is that you play for the right to hold the Jellicle territories.”

The other cats gaped at him in astonishment.

“Play?” Macavity demanded, bewildered by his father's proposition.

“Yes. Play cards. Against Mister Mistoffelees.”

There was stunned silence. Mistoffelees felt his own eyes growing round in disbelief. He was to play Macavity, the notorious cheater and known card sharp, at his favourite game? That did _not_ sound like a good idea. Not one bit.

“Hmm,” Macavity stroked his chin in thought. “May I have a word in private?” he asked the old cat.

Deuteronomy nodded and they moved to the side, watched carefully by the others.

"I wasn't going to kill him, you realise that?" Macavity asked in a reproachful voice. "I had other plans. Plans to right a wrong done to me long ago."

“Have you worked out who he is yet, my son?” Deuteronomy asked mildly, ignoring his son's words. They mattered little - this had to end now and dragging up other concerns would only prolong the outcome.

“It’s not a given fact,” Macavity hesitated, giving his father an uncertain stare. “It could just be a coincidence….”

“It is not.” Deuteronomy assured him darkly. “The last time this cat walked the earth he was sorely provoked, and a city burned as the result. I take it you like London as it is, ember free and open for plundering? And remember, the cats that stood against _that_ cat and his loved ones on that day burned with the city. An unpleasant way to die, as you very nearly found out several days ago.”

This sobered the ginger mastermind and he sat down and began furiously washing his hind leg in an effort to show he was unconcerned. His dusty fur began to stick up in irregular patches before he found his composure again. Once calmed he stood up and looked his father in the eye.

“So what is your plan? Put him under intense pressure and hope he combusts with humiliation when he fails? Surely you don’t expect me to throw the game?” This last was said with such disgust that its likely hood was understood to be nil.

“He won’t lose. You will try your best sleight of hand, use your most cunning gambits, but he will not lose,” Old Deuteronomy assured him.

“We will see,” Macavity spat. Turning to the others he sauntered over to Mister Mistoffelees and brushed up against his shoulder. “Later, little magician,” he hissed, and disappeared into the night, calling to his cohorts to follow him. 

A dozen black cats delurked from around the park and silently followed their leader away.

“That lying piece of dirt!” Alonzo cursed. “He swore he’d only bring one other cat along!”

“Um,” said the Rum Tum Tugger, springing from the roof of an outlying building, “we kind of brought extra too,” and a dozen Jellicles appeared from behind him. Munkustrap sighed and rolled his eyes. You could always count on the Rum Tum Tugger to do what he was told not to do.

-*-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Macavity and Old Deuteronomy are talking about the Trickster Mage that burnt London to the ground long ago. London, and a large percentage of the cat population living there at the time. He is a legend and a cautionary tale to kittens to be kind to one another, lest another Trickster Mage be created and burn them to cinders in retaliation.


	18. Waiting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistoffelees prepares for the game.

It took Old Deuteronomy quite a long time to calm the other cats down and assure them that his plan would work. There was quite an argument. Finally it was the weight of his conviction that swayed them, though privately many had their doubts.

Mister Mistoffelees training began straight away. At first every cat in the Junkyard tried to crowd in and give him advice, but Munkustrap quickly put an end to that. 

He had cats go up individually to Skimbleshanks and reveal their card ‘secrets’, which the railway cat then passed on to Mistoffelees.

Meanwhile Bustopher Jones began advanced lessons on card playing. He had begun when Mistoffelees was a young kit, thinking it would help sharpen his mind and get him used to thinking things through and anticipating consequences. Now he taught the deeper strategies and little known rules of the games that might come in handy.

It reminded Mistoffelees of his lessons about controlling magic that he had had when he was young, and the more interesting times when he had learned tricks with Tugger. He had found that improving his magic with slight of paw tricks was a reliable way to give his magic more stability, and allow for a flashier performance.

He felt a small sliver of hope lift him up, he had learnt many tricks that did not rely on magic, which Macavity might not be aware of. Maybe he could beat the other cat after all?

-*-*-

“Your paws are doing well,” Jellylorum told him, giving his front paw a swipe with a cloth dipped in healing balm. “The wounds are deep and will take a long time to completely mend, but the scarring should be minimal. I wish we could consult with Jennyanydots. That cat picked the worst time to be absent, even if it is because she has found a nest she likes.”

Jennyanydots had finally talked Skimbleshanks into having another kitten with her. Their due time was nearly upon them and the older queen wouldn't budge from her secret den until the new kit was born. The whole Junkyard was excited for the couple, especially Etcetera and Jemima, her daughter and adopted daughter.

“Is Skimbleshanks checking up on her?” Mistoffelees asked naïvely.

“Goodness no! A Father being allowed near the nest before a kit is born? It’s hard enough for them to get close afterwards, when the kits eyes are open. He’ll learn how she is doing like the rest of us, when Jennyanydots tells us.” Jellylorum finished with Mistoffelees front paw and moved to another. “Oh, I hope it is a boy kit. They have two girls already, a Tom would be nice.”

“But I think Skimble makes a good father for girl kittens,” Mistoffelees protested. He wondered how Skimbleshanks was feeling at the prospect of another Jellicle kitten? He would have asked, but every time they met all anyone wanted to talk about was the state of his paws and strategy’s for card games.

He felt isolated, life in the Junkyard was moving on while he was stuck here, unable to join in. How soon before the others forgot him? Not until after the game, but then what? Was he going to be useless like this forever?

-*-*-


	19. Hope for the Best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistoffelees is not handling the uncertainty and stress well.

“Why didn’t she choose me?” wailed Carbucketty to Skimbleshanks, the young Toms eyes welling up with frustrated tears. “We were friends and that street Tom was twice her age!”

Skimbleshanks patted the distraught Toms shoulder and the Rum Tum Tugger made commiserating noises while trying not to laugh. 

The two older cats had been trying to cheer up the despondent Mister Mistoffelees when the sad eyed tabby ‘n’ white Tom had burst in, fresh from rejection by the Queen Tantomile. He had been close to the Queen for months now and had expected his first mating, after his official one at the Summer Ball, to be with the slender witches’ cat.

“It’s a Queens choice lad, and Heaviside knows what they base that choice on.” Skimbleshanks comforted him.

“But that Tom was skinny and dirty and one ear was missing,” Carbucketty curled his lip, remembering his disreputable rival. “Why him?”

“Well now, say ye are a Queen…,” began Skimbleshanks.

“I’m not!” Carbucketty broke in, indignant. Tugger and the railway cat exchanged knowing smiles.

“I ken, but just say ye were. And yir time has come. Ye send out yir call and are answered by Munkustrap, the Rum Tum Tugger, Bustopher Jones and a stray black and white Tom from Ipswich. Who would ye choose?”

Carbucketty scrunched up his nose in thought, then gave a dismissive sniff. “Munkustrap of course. He’s the protector and he’s strong and handsome and can dance well and sing and tell stories and is good with kits and is Deuteronomy’s son.”

“Hmm, aye, very good reasons tae choose him,” Skimbleshanks agreed. “Luckily Mistoffelees mother did nae agree or our little magical friend would nae be here now.” The older Tom smiled gently and they all looked over at Mistoffelees, who had been having a bit of a depressing day that Skimble was hoping to brighten with a tale of his Mother.

But Mistoffelees didn’t smile, instead the mention of his Mother made him grow sadder. Soon after giving birth his mother Magestica had been crippled falling from a tree. She had chosen to go to the Heaviside Layer, where her pain would end, regretfully leaving her kit in the care of her tribe. He missed her and had semi hopped at last year’s Jellicle Ball that he might be picked, so that he could go up and be with her again.

This year’s Ball was once more approaching. He wondered if his first impulse, to go be with his mother, had not been the right one after all. An almost physical cloud of longing wrapped itself around him. He was in pain, tired and stressed. Escaping above sounded nice.

All cats are at least a little psychic, and a cold dread crept into the Rum Tum Tuggers heart. Seeing the injured Tom looking disheartened like that alerted some latent second sight, and he immediately knew what Mistoffelees was thinking and became alarmed. Taken unprepared he spat out the first thing that came to mind to stop his friends plan. 

“You’d never get accepted now,” he hissed, getting up from his lounge at Skimbleshanks side. “Not after planning to murder my brother!”

The other cats looked up at him in shock. Where had that come from? Had the flirt lost his mind?

“I wasn’t…,” Mistoffelees began, but Tugger cut him off with a disbelieving snarl and turned to stalk from the den. The smaller cat made as if to rise and follow, but then sank back down, shamed.

“Who’s his brother, and where was Misto not going to be accepted?” Carbucketty whispered urgently into the silence.

“Macavity and,” Skimble turned hurt eyes to Mistoffelees, “the Heaviside Layer. Ye would nae dae that now, would ye?” he asked the tuxedo Tom.

Mistoffelees curled up tight on his blankets and looked away. He felt crippled, and useless. He missed his mother, and the mystery of the Heaviside Layer had always called to him. But Tugger was right, he was a monster that had no right to ask to go anywhere.

“I’m tae go talk tae the Rum Tum Tugger, stay here Carbucketty,” Skimbleshanks instructed and left to find the angry Tom. Carbucketty looked at Mistoffelees with fear growing in him. He had never thought of the people who went to the Heaviside Layer as being lost to him before. They went because they deserved to and because it was their time.

“Don’t go,” he begged, moving closer and touching Mistoffelees shoulder with his nose, then licking his ear. “We’d miss you.”

Mistoffelees glanced at the worried young Tom, then put his head down and closed his eyes.

“I’m tired, I’m going to try and sleep,” he said, turning his shoulder to the younger cat, a silent tear running from his eye. Carbucketty stared at him a little longer, then curled up and lay beside him. He started a comforting purr, hoping it would make Mistoffelees feel better, and himself too. 

All thoughts of Tantomile were gone. The loss of one mating was nothing compared to the potential loss of a friend. So he purred and stayed by Mistoffelees side and hoped for the best.

-*-*-

Skimbleshanks had gotten the irate Tugger to come back to Jellylorum’s den, knowing that he and Mister Mistoffelees needed to talk. He sent Carbucketty away, too many upset cats in a small area was just asking for trouble, then took a seat by the doorway, hoping to keep near enough to intervene if needed, but far enough away to give the two friends their privacy.

Tugger paced about for a time, while Mistoffelees pretended to sleep.

“You’re selfish, you know that?” Tugger eventually burst out, and Mistoffelees gave up his pretence and sat up, looking worn and troubled.

“I’m …, yes Tugger.”

“And you keep things to yourself and never let any cat know when you’re in trouble. Why can’t you share with the rest of us like a normal cat?” The Rum Tum Tugger gave this all the accusation and frustration he felt inside.

“Sorry Tugger.”

“Don’t ‘ _sorry Tugger_ ’ me! I’m your best friend – let me know when things get too tough! How can I help when you won’t even talk to me?” Tugger towered over the smaller cat, real anger blazing in his eyes. 

He paused and waited for the other cat to defend himself. To spew whatever nonsense he had filled his head with to get him thinking so stupidly.

But Mistoffelees just sat, his eyes on his paws, tears welling in his dark eyes. Tuggers heart melted and he knelt down, taking Mistoffelees forearms in his paws and trying to look in his eyes.

“Hey, hey Misto,” he had to reach out and take the other cats chin to make him look at him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean what I said. I just wanted to shock you out of thinking about going above.”

Mistoffelees nodded minutely, scared to answer in case his voice broke. Tugger considered him for a long moment before trying again.

“It’s okay to be scared, it’s okay to feel alone and worried, and whatever else is bringing down that impish smile. But you can share that with me, I want to be there for the dark times, too. Talk to me, please? What is it that you are really worried about? Nothing you can say will make me leave again. I’ll always come back to you. Always.”

Mistoffelees gave a dry sob, he so needed to hear those words. To have someone who believed in him. He really _should_ have spoken to his friend earlier, he had realised long ago that with Tugger he could confess anything.

“What if I can’t beat Macavity?" he whispered, "What if I fail the tribe? Or my magic goes wrong and I hurt someone when I get frustrated or angry?”

Tugger gave a giant sigh. Of course, Mistoffelees would be worried about that. They forgot sometimes that his show persona was just an act, and that he wasn’t really as confident about his magic as he pretended.

“Then together we escape to the Heaviside Layer in a balloon,” he jested, concentrating on the first part of Mistoffelees problems. He got a small smile from the other cat, and considered it a win.

“Mistoffelees, even Munkustrap couldn’t take Macavity in a fight, and he’s our strongest Protector. If the tribe forgave him for not defeating him, they will forgive you too. Failure wouldn’t be the end of things. Dad is a sly one. He’ll come up with some new plan or another to get us our home back. As for your magic going wrong, we have a plan, you just have to practise at it. I’ll help, you know I will. Now, what else is wrong?”

Tugger sat by Mistoffelees side and drew him over so the smaller cat was leaning into him.

“My paws, they hurt and I can’t move them like before. What if I can’t do magic the same, because I hurt them?” Mistoffelees turned big eyes up to his friend, mouth still wobbly from tears.

Tugger bopped him on the end of his nose and rolled his eyes. “One, _you_ didn’t hurt them, and two, it’s only been a few days, idiot! Jellylorum says they’ll be fine. Fine enough for card playing, fine enough for magic and fine enough to walk your cute little butt onto the dance-floor so you can dance to my next song at the Jellicle Ball.”

Mistoffelees gave him a light punch but stayed where he was, cuddling close to his friend. Tugger could be such a letch! But…,

“What if I can’t? Dance at the ball?” 

“Then you’ll sing, and look pretty. I’m serious, we need some cats lounging in the background, just being eye-candy. I’ve been meaning to mention it to Munkustrap for ages….”

Mistoffelees gave a shaky laugh and leaned harder into his friends side. “Can you forgive me for being such a self-absorbed bore?” he asked.

“Sure, if you sing about how wonderful I am for my song!” And the larger cat fluffed out his mane and looked impressive. Mistoffelees grinned and rolled his eyes.

“We’re happier now, I see,” Skimbleshanks entered the den from the doorway and came to sit closer to the other cats. “Good, because it’s gettin' quite light out and I think our Magician needs tae get his sleep.”

The Rum Tum Tugger rolled to his feet and gave a slow stretch, showing his body off to its best advantage. “Okay, then I’m outta here. Sleep well Mister Mistoffelees, Skimbleshanks,” and he strolled away, silently promising to himself to keep a closer eye on his friend and to find a way to help Mistoffelees dance at the upcoming Jellicle Ball.

-*-*-


	20. This Will Save Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has arrived and the game is at hand.

It was the night of the game. All the Jellicles came out to wish the few that were going luck, as Munkustrap preferred that not everyone go. He didn’t want to leave the junkyard vulnerable, or to put the kittens in harm’s way if the game went sour.

The Rum Tum Tugger, Old Deuteronomy, Munkustrap, Alonzo, Bombalurina, Tantomile and Coricopat were going, Mistoffelees walking slowly in the centre of the others.

At the Junkyard gate there was a commotion when Jennyanydots suddenly appeared, looking jubilant. She announced the arrival of her and Skimbleshanks second daughter, Mitena. The kitten was a ginger tabby and Jennyanydots was incredibly proud of her.

Hugging the new mothers arm in congratulation, Jellylorum then begged her to look at Mistoffelees paws before the group left. Jenny examined the healing paws with dismay then quickly brought her patient to her den to retrieve a salve to rub into the inflamed skin. She was not at all happy to see the damage that had been done, and urged the others to keep the young Tom from walking any distance on his own.

So it was that an embarrassed Mistoffelees was carried into the dusty garden of the gambling den that was the territory of the dreadful (and dreaded) Mrs. Norris. The apparently average looking tabby ruled the area with a paw of iron, and her domain was considered neutral ground, if that could be said of any place. She had prepared the gaming area for the quarrelling cats carefully.

Mistoffelees was helped onto the raised platform in the gardens centre where the card game was to be held. A deck of wrapped cards and two small bowls of water waited for the participants to begin. Tantomile and Coricopat stayed close behind him, but were not allowed on the stage. The rest of the tribe ranged themselves behind them, as Macavity’s gang lounged behind where he would be seated.

Cats lined the area on all sides however, curious as to what was to unfold. News of the event had spread like wildfire and no one had thought to deny spectators entry. As a result the straggly garden with its twisted trees and dusty grass was crowded to capacity.

A hush fell as the Mystery Cat himself arrived, annoyed to see the gathered throng. His ginger fur bristled, but he was impatient to start this test of wits against the little cat that had escaped his clutches. The rabble could be ignored.

Noting that his father and brothers were already there he straightened the vest he wore as a sign of his respectability (and which hid several cards for later use) then stepped onto the platform to take his seat.

Mrs. Noris signalled that the game was to begin. Sick with dread, Mistoffelees fumbled the cards as he picked them up. His vision swam a little, before he looked properly at his hand and felt the first faint glow of confidence. He could do something with this.

The spectators watched in a growing silence. At first the moves were slow and considered, but as time passed Macavity began to display some of the speed and cunning he was known for.

His smaller opponent replied with a flourish of showmanship, running the cards through his paws and flicking them into position with skill.

Magic was being used; even the least magical of them could feel it spilling out from the game. The cards at times seemed to sparkle, or disappear in a flash of flame. At times a hint of a smile would pass over Macavity’s face as he acknowledged a well-played pass, but as the night wore on he grew impatient.

He should have won by now.

Static began to run along the fur of all watching, the cards landed with the deliberate thump of held back annoyance. But still Mistoffelees kept playing as if it was all a show, a game he could end at any time should he choose.

It was all a front, of course. Mistoffelees had never had to focus so intently in his life before.

The rules they played by began to flicker into the murky depths of times past and Mrs. Noris stepped forwards on occasion to clarify the gameplay. But both cats played to the rules, all be they archaic or seldom used. It was a point of pride that this game be seen to be fair and above board. Magic use being the exception, of course.

Mistoffelees drew an excellent hand, knowing he had the cards put aside to win if he could just play them. Now if only ….

He blinked, his head becoming unusually heavy as his eyes almost closed, the lids feeling as if they were made of lead. 

The watchers sensed that something was happening. The smaller cat looked up to gaze open mouthed at his opponents’ cadaverous face.

To Misto the patterns on Macavity’s face began to glow, revealing their magical flame design, his sunken yellow/green eyes became mesmerising as those of a snake charming its prey. 

Behind the small Tom Tantomile and Coricopat tensed. They touched paws and set a mental net against Macavity’s hypnosis. But the older cat burnt through it as if it were not there.

The twins gasped and clutched at each other for support. Macavity was strong.

But they needn’t have worried. For Mistoffelees BLINKED. At the failure of Macavity to adhere to the fair spirit of the games rules the young magician smiled as something hidden inside him stirred and stretched.

And now everything was clear. All the magic in the room became highlighted in bright colours, the control enchantment Macavity was trying to cast on him, the protective charm the twins had put up, the web of crisscrossing spells that the two players had made during the game moving their cards about. 

With ease Mistoffelees could see the extra cards in Macavity’s pockets and all the remaining cards in the deck. Even the ones in the pockets of the other cats that had been playing earlier in anticipation of this match were visible to him. 

Many cats had turned up to watch this contest that had no interest in the outcome. It was an event to tell the grand kittens about. Mistoffelees could see lines of power, of allegiance, of love between them all as clear as lines on a map. Mistoffelees BLINKED.

The moves forwards, that would win him this game, became apparent. And the fate of the magical cat before him, who had been twisted by his own sense of difference, was shown to him also – he would soon be dealt with by other forces. 

Once more Mistoffelees swept his eyes over the other cats in the room. The others looked back with growing unease. What now sat amongst them? Macavity in particular noted the tossing aside of his spell and the faint, almost lazy smile of confidence, with dread. 

While it was true images of bringing the game to an end in fire and death held an appeal to the one now calling himself Mistoffelees, his gentler side was far stronger this lifetime. He had been nurtured with great love.

With pride Mistoffelees cast his gaze on his tribe. Noble Deuteronomy bowed under the weight of his years. The mystic twins, sharing their secrets and their lives only reluctantly with the others, young Munkustrap, Bombalurina and Alonzo standing proud and strong, the Rum Tum Tugger ….

Mistoffelees beheld a fire cat, blazing with the heat of his ineffable desires. A passionate companion to warm a cool celestial heart. Mistoffelees stilled. This life could be one of the most important he had ever lived. If he didn’t mess it up. Best he didn’t then.

Mistoffelees BLINKED.

And then he blinked. What had he just been thinking? Never mind, his thoughts were clear now. If he put this card out next, and then switched the other two in Macavity’s pocket for the ones on the bottom of the pack, he would win. He knew it. He didn’t know how he knew it, but he knew it.

The moves were done, Macavity performed a switch with cards that unbeknownst to him had already been switched, the cards were revealed and Macavity looked at his hand in disbelief.

The little cat had won. Mrs. Noris declared him the winner and every cat began to talk at once.

“And now,” Old Deuteronomy intoned, his powerful voice creating silence, “our agreement shall begin. The territories of the Jellicles shall remain our own and no harm is to come to our tribe.” He looked hard into his eldest son’s eyes and received a begrudging nod. “If there is no more to be said, and I cannot think of anything, then we shall depart.” 

The crowd around them erupted in chaos as bets were called in and parts of the match began to be dissected. Macavity rose, gave a slight bow and left with a flick of his tail.

Alonzo carefully scooped Mister Mistoffelees up and the Jellicle cats made for the exit. They stayed alert, mindful of any attempt to stop them and change the outcome by force, but it seemed Macavity’s gang was too stunned to react. 

Behind them the noise only got louder, but the Jellicles remained watchful until they got back to the Junkyard, where their tribe mates met them. An excited call from Alonzo saw them exclaim with delight and begin an impromptu celebration.

The Rum Tum Tugger was bursting with pride. His friend had beaten Macavity at his own game, and that was something to brag about! He longed to regale the others with the nights tale – of the Mystery Cat’s hard fought battle for control of the game and his eventual decent into deception, with a poorly disguised attempt to bewitch Mistoffelees.

Tugger wasn’t sure what had happened next, the twins must have intervened somehow, or Mistoffelees had defied Macavity’s magic, but their Magical Cat had out witted the Hidden Paw! 

He smiled, imagining how he would spin this tale. First though he directed Alonzo to take Mistoffelees to Munkustrap’s den, where Old Deuteronomy would be sleeping that night. The older cat hated to worry his humans, but was too tired to make the journey back to the Vicarage. And the Rum Tum Tugger knew that Mistoffelees would be tired too.

He escorted his father and his friend to their room and made sure they were well settled, earning a confused look from his brother Munkustrap at this unusual show of thoughtfulness. 

Then the Rum Tum Tugger went to sing triumphant (and quite rude) songs that made fun of his cruel older brother and Macavity’s humiliation at the paws of _their_ little black tux.

Far into the dawns light the tribe sang, and Old Deuteronomy sat and talked with Mistoffelees, while Munkustrap stood guard. With luck this would be the start of an easier time for them all.

-*-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not play cards, so could not go into depth on how the game went. Sorry. Please feel free to imagine cunning ploys, unexpected draws, royal flushes, all the aces and fervent cry's of "Go Fish!"


	21. Revenge Is Best Served Cold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time is right for vengeance.

Macavity lashed his tail back and forth. He’d known how the game would likely end, but that didn’t stop the anger from boiling up under his skin. He threw a pot of ink across the room and watched as it pooled like blood on the floor. Tonight, somebody would suffer!

The furious ginger Tom took a breath to summon one of his minions, but then froze. Not intentionally. Not at all intentionally. He couldn’t move. All but his eyes and the harsh in and out of his panicked breathing were stilled.

“And now sir that I have your attention.” 

The voice was right in his ear, cultured and relaxed. Macavity could hardly believe it, but the voice belonged to Bustopher Jones.

Bustopher tightened his hold on Macavitys’ back, his claws digging into a few select nerves as he dropped a familiar silver noose around the magical cats neck that immediately stole his powers away. 

Bustopher had been a naval cat in his youth, but had retired with his last captain to shore life. While Bustopher had followed culinary pursuits his human had indulged in what was called ‘ _espionage_ ’. As a result Bustopher had met many an interesting individual and been privy to numerous high stake intelligence games.

“I know, Macavity, of your many schemes. I have found the weak links that will cause your empire to crumble, and I have been tempted, oh yes, to make them do so.”

Inside his mind Macavity sneered. Foolish fat cat, he might know of some of his lesser plans, but his grand games were safe from the discernment of such as _he_.

“What, do I detect disagreement?” Bustopher purred. He twitched his nose and looked around the comfortable den that Macavity had made his own. Such a lovely place, it had proven a golden cage for the Queen that had spilled all the Hidden Paws secrets to him not two days past.

“Did you know that Griddlebone and I were once an item?” he asked casually. Macavity choked on air as he struggled to respond.

“She was just getting over poor Growl Tiger. What a Queen she was. You have ruined her, and that is another strike against your soul. Do not try and find her, I assure you she is well out of the reach of your filthy paws.”

Bustopher tightened his grip and Macavity could no longer so much as blink, let alone breathe. As sparks began to light before his eyes, the gentleman cat deigned to loosen his hold. The paralysed Tom drew in a gasping breath and tried to call his magic, as he had been doing since he had realised he was caught. Nothing happened, damn that silver noose, and he listened helplessly as Bustopher continued his talk.

“Before she left we had a heart to heart, and the things she told to me have been recorded and left in a safe place. Should anything happen to me, or to Mistoffelees, then the documents shall be found and made public to the folk at Scotland Yard. Do you hear me?”

Macavity rapidly blinked his eyes. He heard.

“Good, now there is only the one thing left to do. You hurt my son. There is some doubt as to who his blood father is, but trust me, he is my son. And for torturing him, you will pay. Remember as you limp on in life, that it was by your own doing you have come to this.”

Macavitys’ mind was marvellously sharpened at the words ‘limp on in life’, but there was nothing he could do to stop what happened next. An intense pain bit deep into one of his hind legs, and a snap as of a piano wire ran along it.

Bustopher Jones let the other cat fall limply to the floor. He used a handkerchief to delicately dab the blood away from his lips before making his silent exit. Macavity would be free to move again in another two hours. Meanwhile – he had an appointment at the Glutton with a very special someone.

-*-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The silver noose is the same one Macavity used on Mistoffelees. Bustopher learnt of its existence and decided to put it to good use. He didn't take it with him, as if Macavity crosses the line again, he will be killed. Bustopher does not mess around.


	22. Stand Up For Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tugger has a cunning plan.

So it is over. Mistoffelees sat alone in the corner of his and the Rum Tum Tuggers garden, looking forlornly at his paws. 

He was drained, and not in a good way. Not in a ‘danced all night and now I hurt in every muscle, but I had such fun’ way. He couldn’t even remember how he came up with the winning hand. It made him sick to think how close he had come to letting everyone down, and only seemingly by luck had they succeeded at all.

Bustopher Jones had shared with the tribe what he had discovered through Griddlebone, and what he had done about the infamous Macavity.

Everyone was so pleased, particularly Demeter. Having seen the fiend in feline shape brought low she felt a great deal more confidence. The gold queen had blossomed before their eyes. She stood taller, reaching out for Munkustrap with an almost coy smile.

It was over, and life could go back to normal. Almost.

-*-*-

A week later…

“They are just so mean,” Etcetera said to Mistoffelees as they sat side by side basking themselves in the late morning sun.

Etcetera was a cheeky young Queen, with dots of colour on her head that she got from her mother Jennyanydots. She was keeping the injured Tom company and airing her grievance’s about Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer while she was at it. The wild duo had been teasing her mother recently, mocking her slumbering ways and slightly over-controlling habits. 

The young Queen felt that they needed to be taken down a peg or two for acting so judgmental. With a sigh of annoyance she flopped onto her side, giving the impression of being at her wits end.

“We could do something at the Jellicle Ball,” Mistoffelees suggested shyly, yearning for something to do to contribute. “I can’t dance yet, but I still have my magic. I can magic up some puppets to act for us. Want to help me make up a play about them?”

Mistoffelees was happy too, as he had wanted to do something with puppets ever since he had seen some at the Museum with Tugger. 

He and Etcetera started to chat about what exactly they were going to do when the Rum Tum Tugger himself strolled over from where he had casually been leaning on a fridge box and listening to them.

“You can still dance if you want to,” he said to Mistoffelees, giving Etcetera a charming smile.

“How?” the younger cat was sceptical.

“Stand up for me,” Tugger motioned and Mistoffelees got cautiously to his paws. Tugger went behind him and looped his arms under the shorter cat’s arms, lifting him easily up. Mistoffelees squeaked in surprise and Etcetera squealed, clapping her paws in delight.

“Oooh Tugger, that will work!” she gasped, admiring her crushes cleverness.

“No it won’t,” Mistoffelees countered breathlessly. “You won’t be able to hold me up for a full dance, let alone the Ball. Tugger, put me down. It was a nice idea but I don't think …,”

Tugger proceeded to move in a simple dance routine, supporting Mistoffelees and changing his grip on him to match different stances. It didn’t take long for the younger cat to start to work with him instead of just hanging there. Mistoffelees was a born dancer after all.

The Rum Tum Tugger had been preparing for this all the previous week. Mistoffelees might be small, but he wasn’t frail, or a light weight either. Tugger had been lifting paint cans and practicing dance moves with a sack stuffed with potatoes. He was happy to see that Mistoffelees was a much better dance partner than the potatoes had been, but he still felt the strain by the time their dance came to an end.

“We’d need to practise,” he said, gently lowering Mistoffelees back down. The tuxedo Tom looked up at him, confusion and hope in his eyes. “Hey, Etcetera,” the Tugger continued, turning to the bright eyed kit. “Why don’t you go see Jennyanydots about making some costumes for that puppet play?”

“Yes Tugger!” Etcetera squealed, jumping up and skipping away to go see her mom. Tugger took her spot at Mistoffelees side and rested his shoulder against him.

“I want you to dance at the Ball.” He was turned away as he said this, but Mistoffelees placed a paw alongside his chin and turned his head so he could look into his eyes. No pity lurked there. Still …. 

“You’ll miss out on some of the Ball,” Mistoffelees noted softly, dropping his paw to rest atop one of Tuggers, “you can’t dance like that all the way through it.”

“We’ll skip some stuff and watch some others. It’ll be fine. As a bonus I’ll get to spend time admiring, I mean dancing with you,” Tugger said the last bit suggestively and gave a lascivious brow wriggle.

“Why do you do that?” Mistoffelees lent away from his friend, suddenly annoyed. “Cats take you seriously, you know. They really think they have a chance with you and …,”

“You think you don’t?” Tugger cut in. It was an absurd idea, surely Mistoffelees knew by now that he loved him?

“You know I don’t,” Mistoffelees grumbled unhappily. “If you’re just going to tease me, leave me alone.” /Why am I saying this?/ he wondered to himself. The dancing had been great, the happiest he had felt in ages - being so close with Tugger felt special, even though he knew it wasn’t. Why was he rejecting Tuggers offer and a chance to be near him? Any other cat would give their eye teeth to be in his place right now!

The Rum Tum Tugger gaped at him for a while, lost for words. For the love of the Everlasting Cat! Having a reputation was one of the great joys in his life, but it appeared to have a serious down side. His dad had been right; he needed to _tell_ Mistoffelees about his feelings. But there was something more important than that that he had to do right now. He had to help Misto dance again.

“If it makes you uncomfortable I’ll stop flirting, but you have to say yes to dancing with me. If you say no I’ll pour on the charm till you scream – you know I can do it! Say yes and I’ll act like a proper nun. Take it or leave it, Quaxo.” Tugger moved his hand from under Mistoffelees, looking serious for once. 

Mistoffelees felt unsettled, what was Tugger saying? It was like the other cat was willing to temporarily sacrifice his wild ways, which was not his style at all.

Mistoffelees thought on his answer. What would it be like to dance with a serious Rum Tum Tugger? How long would the other cat’s resolve last?

But then again, what would it be like to sit on the sidelines and just watch as the others danced to the Jellicle Moon? He loved dancing, he loved to sing and be part of the group. How could he pass that up just because he’d grown tired of pining for the Rum Tum Tugger and getting nothing but recycled innuendo in return? He couldn’t.

“Yes, I’ll dance with you,” Mistoffelees agreed, swallowing heavily as he once more leant against the other cat.

“That’s my, er, good friend,” said Tugger, vastly rewording what he was going to say at the last minute. His heart was beating wildly for some reason, so he decided to rest next to Mistoffelees for a time. They could talk about their dance, and Tugger could watch Mistoffelees face as it changed with his emotions.

In a friendly way. Not at all like a love sick cat that couldn’t think how to confess his feelings. Yeah.

-*-*-


	23. Some Classic Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help is sort for the puppets.

Etcetera led the older cat into Jennyanydots den, where Mistoffelees was sitting, mired in cushions and soft blankets. The invalid Tom was eating a mouse that Jennyanydots had brought in for him, his second for the night as the motherly cat had been attempting to ‘fatten him up’. The magical cat politely offered the lightly chewed creature to his elder and Gus the Theatre Cat accepted it graciously.

While the elder cat ate his meal Mistoffelees told him about the plan to do a play about Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer. One that would hopefully teach the two rascals to be more considerate of Jennyanydots.

“Hmm, yes, I can work with that,” the old actor agreed, wiping his whiskers. “I have dabbled a little in script writing - mostly by shredding acts that I thought unsatisfactory. We will have to adapt the story line from some classic tale and find a suitable moral – yes indeed young Mister Mistoffelees, clichéd as it sounds an audience loves a moral.” Gus paused, his mind running back to some of the audience reactions he had received over time. Morals were always welcome; they made the audience feel like they were superior for having worked them out. Heh.

“And a bit of song and dance won’t go astray," he continued with a grin. A bit of song, a bit of melodrama and a laugh or two - that was the ticket. He gave the invalid cat a worried glance. "I take it you are up to the task, magic wise?” 

The elder Toms faded eyes peered inquisitively at him and Mistoffelees nodded firmly. He was at last willing to take on his mantle of tribe Magician. 

"I can still do magic, but will need to build it up another way - not through dance. Tugger is working it out with me."

“Is he just? Well, good. May I see the puppets?”

Etcetera brought the clever life size puppets out, and Gus immediately set to redesigning them. He would need greater scope for emoting, he said, if they wanted the cats on the sidelines to appreciate what was going on.

The whole enterprise started to get Gus’ ideas flowing in a way that had not happened for ages. By the time he had had a raging argument with Jennyanydots over eye placement (who put eyes on the top of a head, they needed to be seen while standing!) he was starting to feel almost young again. This was going to be a most entertaining Jellicle Ball!

-*-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never saw the puppet dance in the play, but I love the idea. Who better to make the puppets than Jennyanydots, and who better to relate the tale than Gus!
> 
> P.S. I just went to New York and watched the play there at the Neil Simon Theatre. One of the little changes was when Gus sings that he could play 'Rumpus Cat' (instead of Growltiger) and Old Deuteronomy sings - " _Well do it again, do it again...._ " and so Gus relates the 'Tale of the Of the Awefull Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles together with some account of the participation of the Pugs and the Poms, and the intervention of the Great Rumpuscat!' And it is awesome.
> 
> It was awesome. Tugger was awesome - that amazing cat smile! And Mistoffelees and ... everyone was amazing!


	24. Practice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tugger, Mistoffelees, dancing.

Practice makes perfect - or so Tugger said. So practising they were.

At least the dance area was far enough away from the others that they wouldn’t get anycat watching them, which made Mister Mistoffelees happy. He never liked the first stumbling steps of learning a new routine, and he was sure this one with Tugger would have more than its fair share of mishaps.

They began the dance slowly, Tugger feeling his way through the music in his head. Usually he bullied his way through a song, but this one with Mistoffelees would be different.

“Does this feel right?” he asked, holding the last pose to let Mistoffelees get his balance.

“Uh huh,” the little cat replied. He'd found he couldn’t change his balance fast, so slow was best. “What should we sing?”

“Do we sing? The dance could sing for us,” Tugger suggested, lowering Mistoffelees to the ground. “The way Victoria dances needs no words. Just let everyone see you and admire you.” He let the other cat go carefully and moved back a step to regard him.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t flirt?” Mistoffelees complained, bristling.

“Mistoffelees, I said I wouldn’t and I’m not. Every word I say to you is true.” He pulled the other cat back in so that he could look into his eyes.

"I'm that good, huh?" Mistoffelees asked sarcastically.

"Yes," Tugger replied. "I've always liked seeing your magic, it's true - but even without that I would have been watching you for your dancing. The way you move, especially when you think no one is watching, is incredible." The charmer of the cat world struggled to keep his words simple and unburdened with innuendo or flowery compliments. This was an ideal opening for flattery, so he absolutely could _not_ use any. 

Mistoffelees squirmed in embarrassment, but accepted that the Rum Tum Tugger was saying what he thought was the truth.

"But we'll be dancing a duet, you have to be shown off too," he said shyly. 

“Ha, I will! I’ll be the _fabulous_ platform you work your dance around, but you, my friend, will _be_ the dance. I’ve seen the things you can do, it’s time for the others to see it as well." Voice gentling Tugger traced the side of Mistoffelees face. "Let me show you to them,” he sighed, fighting the need to lean in and kiss him.

Instead, without another word he lifted the smaller cat into the air. Unhesitatingly Mistoffelees bent backwards then tilted forwards, balancing a moment on Tuggers shoulders, before slipping downwards. Tugger caught his paws as he shifted, body wrapping behind him and then around his side to come up over his shoulder. It was a move they hadn’t practised and Tugger had never seen or heard of before. But somehow they both knew how to do it. 

This was going to be one amazing dance. 

Tugger couldn’t wait for the Ball. Yet at the same time he willed it away, wanting to practice with Mistoffelees like this forever. His Father had told him to talk, but the words were proving elusive. Why couldn’t talking be as easy as dancing with the other cat was? But the more they danced, the more he admired his friend, the further away the words he needed to say appeared.

Well, they would eventually come. For now he would enjoy what he had.

-*-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it turns out it is every bit as hard to write dance moves as I thought it would be. Darn.


	25. A hole lotta Magic going on!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tugger is not just a pretty face, it turns out.

The Rum Tum Tugger raced down the alleyway, kicking up rubbish as he turned a corner and slipped sideways into a shopfront alcove. The furious Tom chasing him went flying by, eyes wild with outrage.

Heh, so that was where Silverfrost was getting his treats from. No wonder he didn’t want anyone else to know! Tugger stepped out from his shelter and sauntered back the other way, a jaunt in his step that said all was right in this curious cat's world.

Tugger noticed with some pride that he was hardly out of breath, despite the desperate race he had just won. All that dancing with Mistoffelees was increasing his already legendary stamina – he felt like he could run for days.

Not that he hadn’t been fit before – you don’t travel as far as he had, fight as often or climb as many buildings, fences and trees as he did without gaining a certain amount of muscle. He doubted any of the other Toms could lift another male as easily as he now could, for such prolonged periods. 

Yep, the Tugger was growing in his achievements daily. Now, to share Silverfrost’s secret or keep it deliciously to himself? That was the question.

A glint from a deep hole in the side of the road caught his eye, and ever curious, Tugger went to investigate.

.-.-.

Later that day Tugger related his adventures to a restless Mistoffelees as he waited for Jennyanydots to come in and finish applying herbs to his healing paws.

“… and that's when I saw a hole in the road,” Tugger revealed, giving the sleepy Mistoffelees head a thoughtful lick. He had the other cat semi pinned under his weight and was going to make sure the elusive cat stayed put until he had finished his story. The other cats kept pulling him away for their ridiculous puppet play and Tugger was getting annoyed by it.

“I looked in the hole and at the bottom was something sparkling. This made me think …”

“What was it?’ Mistoffelees asked, refusing to go for the cheap joke about Tuggers thinking.

“What?” the Tugger gave a slow blink, his train of thought wrecked.

“What was sparkling?”

“Oh - um, just some human necklace. Not pearl like Rumpelteazer loves, it was made up of shinny gems.”

“Oh, okay,” Mistoffelees nodded. 

“Anyway, it reminded me of your magic. You've always led up to magic with a dance, or put it in a circle to keep it focused. Why not get the others to make a circle you can look at the puppets through. Look at the dens entrance through my paws,” and he held his paws so they made a circle near Mistoffelees eye.

Mistoffelees did, and immediately saw what the Rum Tum Tugger meant. Using this method he could make bigger magic not by using a bigger circle (which had worked for the retrieval of Deuteronomy under the blanket, but was proving not so great with the puppets. There had been puppet parts all over the place when they tried roping off a large enough circle), but by placing the circle near his eye a bigger area was kept in a small one. Wow!

After a second or two of amazement Mistoffelees turned to the already preening Tom. “How did you come up with that?”

“Well, I _may_ have fallen in the hole, which _could_ have been deeper than I thought and hard to get out of. And I may have spent a long time looking up through the hole at the sky, and the clouds, and started to yell, because I was getting hungry and I said I'd be here to see you and ... well. Anyhow a human heard me and got me out. They seemed to like the necklace I found down there. I gave them an extra special head rub as a thank you – I’m sure they appreciated it, they seemed very happy. Do you like my idea?”

Mistoffelees leant up and gave an extra special head rub of his own. “Yes Tugger – I like it. We’ll have to practice and see how it works.”

/Yes!/ thought the Rum Tum Tugger, /and _I_ will get to spend more time with you, because _I_ am your magical helper!/ And they both began to purr.

-*-*-


	26. Help us, Mistoffelees!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mungojerrie needs help. Some horror elements below.

“Misto, Mistoffelees!” Mungojerrie called frantically for the magical cat as he dragged his Queen through the junkyard in search of help.

“Hmm?” Mistoffelees looked up from the hood of the car he was sleeping on. It was mid-day and he had come back to the junkyard to avoid being dragged once more to the ‘Vets’. Vets were humans that poked you and prodded you and rubbed awful smelling things on you. His humans had refused to let him wash the terrible stuff off so he had escaped them with the help of the Rum Tum Tugger. 

Mungojerrie raced up and grabbed Mistoffelees forearm, “You gotta help us, Misto! Humans took our kittens!”

Mistoffelees blinked himself more alert and looked to the Queen that was with his friend.

Her name was Cornflower and she had lovely blue eyes and silver tipped grey fur. Mistoffelees had seen her and Mungojerrie’s three kittens when they were about two weeks old. They would be six weeks old now, still only little. How could humans be so cruel?

“I know ya saved Alonzo’s kittens Mistoffelees, can ya try an’ save ours?” Mungojerrie looked desperate. Mistoffelees glanced over at Cornflower. There was something strange and off-putting about the look she gave him back, but he could not reject Mungo’s plea. 

Determined to help he prepared himself by conjuring up his magical look, his fur glimmering with starlight as he limped the short distance to one of the junk piles that just happened to have a top hat. The younger Jellicles were using it as some kind of a prop for the upcoming Ball.

Concentrating on the missing kittens Mistoffelees held his paws over the hats opening and began to cast his magic. At first the spell resisted and he had to pour more magic into it.

At last the power hit the tipping point and things shifted. Released from the spell Mistoffelees breathed in and gagged a little on a strong smell that came from the hat, the rotting stink of a swamp. Hesitantly Mistoffelees reached in, his paw touching something stiff and cold. He knew before he withdrew his paw that the kitten he had summoned was dead. 

But there was something more wrong with it. The tiny brindle kittens chin was resting on its back, its blue eyes bulging out from their sockets. Its head had been twisted completely around, the tiny neck wrenched into an impossible angle. Mistoffelees gasped and looked up into Cornflowers lovely, unremorseful eyes.

Queens killed kittens if there was something wrong with them, Mistoffelees knew that. Tantomile had killed her last litter and while it had made her incredibly sad, the rest of the tribe knew it had had to be done. She and her brother both carried something in their blood that could be fatal if passed on to their offspring. 

But these kittens were too old for that kind of mercy killing, it was generally done soon after birth, as soon as the Queen felt the incurable flaw in her newborns. 

He looked into the hat again and saw the lifeless kittens other two litter-mates were there, and they were also dead. 

They had also been partially eaten.

“No!” cried Mungojerrie in shock. “Was they attacked by another Tom? I’ll kill ‘em!” he yowled, blinking back tears of confusion and rage. Mistoffelees looked at Cornflower in horror.

“There was no Tom,” he hissed backing away, knocking the hat over. Turning he streaked away from the terrible scene; the dead kittens, the distraught father, the ... _her_. 

He ran and he ran trying to outrun the memory of those tiny ruined bodies, and the hard cruel eyes of the one who was supposed to be their truest guardian.

Behind him he heard Munkustrap call out, but he didn’t stop, he couldn’t. He couldn’t help but feel responsible, as yet again his magic provided nothing but misery.

He ran till he came to the nearby fields that backed onto the side of the junkyard. Wanting nothing but to hide he ran through the weeds until he found a discarded crate at the end of an overgrown trench and crawled inside.

-*-*-


	27. Staying By His Side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running away had its consequences.

“Mistoffelees?” Munkustrap paused at one end of the trench and peered into the tall weeds that choked it. He sighed and took a seat. “Mistoffelees, it’s alright. You can come out now. Mungojerrie and Cornflower have gone. The kittens were taken to the sleeping place.” He paused, then continued softly, “nobody blames you, the kittens had been dead since yesterday.” 

The protector remembered how tiny the little beings had been in his paws. Such a terrible waste, when there were other cats and humans that would have been happy to take them in. “Mistoffelees, please come out. Everyone is worried.”

“I … I can’t,” came the soft reply. 

“Is it your paws?” the silver tabby asked gently, eying the wall of wild flowers and weeds that hid Mistoffelees from him. He didn’t want to spook the other cat by forcing his way in to his hiding spot.

“Yes,” Mistoffelees sounded embarrassed. The running he had done had split his healing wounds open. “Can, can you come get me?”

Munkustrap pushed his way through the weeds and found where the tuxedo cat was hidden. Misto was curled up tight, looking sad and guilty. His white paws were tinged red, Munkustrap wasn’t surprised by the injury; he had only been able to follow the magical cat’s trail because of the bloody paw prints.

“It’s okay, we’ll get you back to Jennyanydots and she’ll fix you up right as rain,” he reassured the smaller cat.

“Will she?”

“Sure,” said the Protector, “it can’t be that bad.”

*-*

“It’d bad,” said Jennyanydots.

Mistoffelees paws had had to be wrapped in layers of clean cobweb. There was no better bandage known to cat kind and it had taken the Queens ages to collect it all. The wrapping made walking awkward and embarrassing for the young cat, who flicked his paws with every step, trying to shake the strange feeling away. It was like he was wearing stockings. How did humans do it, he wondered? 

Not that he would ask. Not that he would go anywhere near to his humans with these injuries – there was no knowing what they might do to him. He didn’t trust them not to take him back to the vet, even though he had told them at great length his displeasure at going last time. Humans – you just couldn’t train them.

Nobody talked about what had happened with Cornflower and her kittens. It had been decided not to even tell the younger cats at all. For Mungojerries sake as much as Mistoffelees a different reason was given for the damage to the magicians paws. They were told his paws were being wrapped because they had become infected, which wasn’t far from the truth.

There was one good thing that happened, Jennyanydots and the Jellylorum decided he would be better off on his own, without interruption from the other cats that were always visiting the motherly Queens, and had found an abandoned den in a pipe - with shelving and a secure doorway and roof that he could call his own. Mistoffelees valued his privacy and settled in quickly, sending Tugger out to fetch his book collection from its various hiding spots around the junkyard.

Tugger was the only visitor he had that he could talk to about what had really happened with Cornflower. The other cats involved wanted to forget about it, but Misto was troubled and needed closure. 

The sexy Tom would sit and reassure him, discussing why Cornflower might have done what she did and what more they could have done if they had known what she planned to do.

“We were only really excited about the kittens when they were first born,” Mistoffelees lamented as he picked at the cover of a woollen blanket and watched Tugger try and squeeze one more mirror near his bookshelf. Tugger said he needed to have the mirrors here so that he could feel at home. “I guess we left her alone when the kits became energetic.”

“Mewling kits can be a pain,” Tugger agreed, moving a stack of books to allow a better line of view to the mirror when he was seated. “But Queens usually want to be alone with ‘em, to teach them some manners and get them interested in hunting. Perhaps we could have visited more, but Misto nothing can be guaranteed in this life.”

The tuxedo Tom looked up at him and nodded. Nothing could be guaranteed. Take their dance for instance. They had overcome all sorts of obstacles in getting him to dance, and now he’d damaged his paws even more.

He looked down at the grubby spider web covering his paws and regretted his decision to run away. He should have stayed and confronted Cornflower, or comforted Mungojerrie.

“We can still do the dance, Mistoffelees.” Tugger touched his shoulder to get his attention. “It will just have to be shorter.”

“A lot shorter,” Mistoffelees sighed. “I can’t even stand, you’d have to keep me aloft the whole time. And I know you’re strong Tugger, but no cat could be _that_ strong.”

“I couldn’t hold you up all night, but you might be surprised, kitten.” Tugger tickled under his chin. Mistoffelees giggled, but Tuggers answering smile was a little dishonest. He was worried about his friend.

Mistoffelees had lost weight, which while good as far as lifting him went, was not good in general. Misto was judging himself harshly again and that, as well as his renewed injuries, was having a bad physical effect. The little magician had already tried to pull out of doing the puppet play, because he was worried his magic would make it go _bad_ somehow.

But Tugger had pointed out that the others would be very disappointed, and that it might be Gus’s last performance. There was no time to make a new play, Gus was counting on him. Mistoffelees immediately decided he would help after all, despite his insecurities.

As far as the Rum Tum Tugger was concerned Misto’s magic came from his heart. He had wanted to _help_ Mungojerrie, the bad outcome was all on Cornflower and her actions.

Mistoffelees was glad of Tugger staying by his side, talking about what had happened and helping him sort out how he felt about things. He was secretly pleased that Tugger had insisted on carrying out their dance, glad the Maine Coon still wanted to give it a try.

And most of all he was glad to be spending time with his friend. It turned out the Rum Tum Tugger had hidden depths. Mistoffelees had always known this, but it seemed like Tugger was showing his mature side to the tuxedo cat more and more.

-*-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mum told me that her Nan would use spiders web on wounds during the first world war, when they had nothing else to use. Neat trick!


	28. Dance a Little Further.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance practice can be, awkward.

Tugger slid his paws down his partners' sides, resting them on his lithe hips. Mistoffelees breath stuttered, and he called a hasty break. Tugger lowered him to the ground and the younger cat settled himself, pretending to stretch while actually just waiting for the results of his sudden desire to go away.

Having the Rum Tum Tuggers paws on his body was maddening. Luckily he faced away from the taller cat for most of their dance, so his excitement at the contact had gone unremarked. Over time he was conquering his reaction, but still every now and then he would have to call for a break and think firmly of cold running water. 

Behind him Tugger also lowered himself to the ground, being careful to tilt his hips away from the other cat. It was lucky he stood behind Mistoffelees, holding him aloft during their dance, otherwise his, um, _elation_ at being near to the smaller Tom would be rather apparent.

How he loved the feel of Mistoffelees sleek fur and supple body. If they had been lovers they never would have got as far with the dance as they had, as Tugger would have been lowering Misto for a thorough loving every five minutes.

But he was still holding firm to his promise not to molest the other cat, torture though it may be. After the Ball, he swore to himself, was going to be another matter.

-*-*-


	29. The Serious Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Deuteronomy and Munkustrap talk.

“Mistoffelees reminds me of my first wife, Eirene.” Old Deuteronomy reminisced, watching as across the other side of the junkyard the younger cat blush at something the Rum Tum Tugger said. “She was a timid beauty, shy to the point of prudishness.”

Munkustrap gave his father a worried look. “You’re not going to tell me about your sex life again, are you? Because you promised not to after that time you went on and on about Tobermorey …”

“No, no – nothing like that.” Deuteronomy shook his head with a smile. “Eirene was an unusual Queen though. She only made love inside, with the lights off. And she didn’t perform a mating dance for her coming of age, just a quiet dance which ended with a chaste kiss.”

“A kiss?” Munkustrap asked, surprised. “How did she find out about, er...”

“We had a lot of fun finding out later,” Deuteronomy smiled. “She may have been a little shy in public, but she was a bombshell on her own.”

“I’ve had the others talking to me about Tugger and Mistoffelees,” Munkustrap interrupted, desperate not to hear another of his father’s ‘great’ sex stories. “Especially Jennyanydots, Jellylorum and Skimbleshanks. Bustopher Jones doesn't know how much time Tuggers been spending with our magician, or he’d have been on my tail too.” Munkustrap twitched said tail unhappily.

“And what do you think of it all?” Deuteronomy wondered.

“Some cats need to worry less," he looked over at the pair; Tugger was pointing to imaginary spots on Mistoffelees coat where he claimed his sparkles showed up. "The Rum Tum Tugger wouldn’t hurt Mistoffelees for the world. Besides, they really aren’t doing anything but dancing practice.”

“You spied?” Old Deuteronomy gave his son an impressed look.

“No, I _may_ have asked Demeter to take a walk in their general direction a few times, but I never spy on my fellow tribe mates.” He polished his claws on his chest then held them out to admire their shine.

“Mmm, if anything was going on Demeter is the cat to see it. Well chosen. And are you and she…” the older cat left the question in the air.

“I think we may do more than kiss at the coming Ball,” the silver tabby admitted with a happy purr.

“Excellent, that is the best news! Both my sons are settling down,” Deuteronomy combed his ears and whiskers with pleasure. But after his brief wash a thoughtful expression crossed his ancient face. “A shame Mistoffelees isn’t a Queen though, I should like the tribe to have magical kittens about. Maybe he will be called by one of the Queens.”

“He has almost given in to Tuggers charms and you want him to have kittens with someone else?” Munkustrap gave his father a disbelieving stare.

His father gave an embarrassed sigh. “Yes, I have ulterior motives for wanting that, you know that Cassandra has not called to me as had been hoped, and my kittens with Tantomile did not live. I grow old son, and I long for …”

“Shh, father. You are not so old as that.” Munkustrap gave the older cat an affectionate nudge. 

The two sat in contemplation for a while, gathering their strength for the night’s activities. The Ball was upon them and Old Deuteronomy had arrived early, escorted by his sons and Alonzo to make sure there were no incidents. Not that any were expected to happen, but they had learnt caution the hard way.

“What is the play tonight?” Old Deuteronomy eventually asked as he watched Admetus being piled upon by half a dozen kittens.

“The Cat That Walked By Himself.” Munkustrap smiled. At last a serious play that couldn’t be mucked up by interfering adolescence.

“Ah, a good choice. Dare I ask who plays The Cat?”

“Plato, he’s level headed and a strong dancer. I think you will like this one,” Munkustrap was rather proud of it himself.

Oh dear, thought Deuteronomy, his son was looking smug and in charge of things. Couldn’t have that.

“Did I ever tell you about the time Tobermorey and I did it on the vicarage roof? There was this bird that we had never seen, and Toby said …”

Munkustrap covered his face with his paw. He just knew he wouldn’t get away without at least one story like this. It happened every year.

“… and I kept finding lichen in the oddest places for days afterwards.”

“Dad!”

-*-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobermorey was my favourite Womble.   
> I just realised, there were no female Wombles. Hmmm.


	30. The Ball Begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ball begins, will Mister Mistoffelees be in it?

Mistoffelees sat to the side of the others, nestled in the soft blankets Asparagus and Jellylorum had insisted on getting for him. Etcetera and Jemima had stopped by to firmly tuck him in before scuttling away to join the tribes other young cats, giggling as they went. 

As it turned out they had a reason for their mirth – they had been working together to do a dance for him – The Tale Of The Seven Kittens! Unaware of the recent tragedy, they had been most upset when their practice top hat had gone missing, and had had Jennyanydots make them a new, bigger one with a yogurt pot and black cardboard.

They were all very good, jumping and tumbling out of the hat to rude noises and Admetus straining away in his role as an apparently constipated Magical Mister Mistoffelees. 

Mistoffelees was properly embarrassed, and somewhat pleased. Tugger had nearly fallen off the pipe he had been sitting on, howling with laughter at both the strange things the others were doing and the look on his friends face. This did not endear him to the little black and white cat and he had to crawl over afterwards to give an apology, which he almost made with a straight face.

The next to dance was Victoria. It was a beautiful dance – her movements slow and deliberate, her pregnant body still flexible and elegant. The moonlight appeared to shine just for her, the nights music warm and gentle. At the end of it the other cats rose as one and began to dance, all that is except Mister Mistoffelees.

He felt the moonlight in his blood, whispering to him. He swayed where he sat, the stars shinning in his eyes, his damaged paws stroking the length of silk chosen as a prop for his and the Rum Tum Tuggers dance. 

As usual it had been Tuggers idea – he was a creative choreographer when it came to their dancing. He wanted to enhance the movements Mistoffelees’ dark paw made against the night. So they had dug out the old streamer that the magician had used the year before and cut it down.

Mistoffelees had practised moving with the short streamer, and found Tugger had been right – it did catch the eye. Misto was rather fond of the shiny ribbon and had found himself playing with the length of silk when no one was around.

Now he stroked it like a talisman, yearning to be out dancing with the others, worried about what might happen when he finally did make a move. He prayed to the Everlasting Cat that he could do justice to all the hard work the Rum Tum Tugger had put in.

….

Jellylorum claimed centre stage with a dance about her younger years, when she had been trapped with frightened humans underground during something called ‘The Blitz’. Set to a human song the dance was actually quite cheerful, as she remembered entertaining the humans to take their minds off the terrible bombing that was going on overhead.

The younger kits were fascinated at this new story, and determined to ask to hear more about it later on. 

With no young adults to start the Mating Dance, it was their Protector who moved first to offer his paw to the black and gold Queen he loved. She shyly touched his paw in return and the dance began, with Admetus and Jellylorum joining in, then Alonzo and Cassandra moving alongside them.

All the cats felt the music stir them, and the dance was sensual and moving. Mistoffelees yearned to join in, but could only stay at the side, hugging his tail and feeling lonely.

….

It was time for the play - The Cat That Walked By Himself*. Plato, once forcibly removed from the pregnant Victoria’s side - was a magnificent Cat, Exotica a prudent Woman. Coricopat played the ungracious Man, Electra and Etcetera the Horse and the Cow and Pouncival was an excellent Dog. 

Tumblebrutus was the helpful Bat and Carbuckety had no trouble being the Baby.

The play ran smoothly, although it must be noted that when the Man threw a shoe at the Cat more than half a dozen miscellaneous pieces of footwear materialised to rain down on poor Plato’s head.

Taking a note of where the shoes came from (he would _have words_ later) Munkustrap led the others in the final lines, each cat feeling the rightness of them deep in their soul.

‘…when the moon gets up and night comes,  
he is the Cat that walks by himself,  
and all places are alike to him.  
Then he goes out to the Wet Wild Woods  
or up the Wet Wild Trees  
or on the Wet Wild Roofs,  
waving his wild tail  
and walking by his wild lone.’

-*-*- 

*by Rudyard Kipling.


	31. Balance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They dance.

It was time.

Tugger had designed their dance around Mistoffelees – his love of showmanship, his elegance and sparkle. As the music trickled down from the moon he approached the small, poised cat and offered him his paw. 

Mistoffelees took it, and Tugger lifted him into the air as if he was light as sparrow down. 

As Mister Mistoffelees filled the night with his magic Tugger stood rock solid beneath him. Misto twisted and curled, spun and stretched, sparkles and rainbows, soft glows and twinkling diamonds tracing his every move. Below him Tugger bowed, stretched and swayed, never breaking the dance or his connection to the smaller dancer.

They made quite the sight, Mistoffelees the elegant dancer in the air, the Rum Tum Tugger his conduit to the earth.

The other cats ‘oo’-ed and ‘ah’-ed, their eyes following the duo in amazement. Not just at Mistoffelees marvellous aerial dance, but at Tuggers passionate strength as well. They balanced each other beautifully, and now the entire tribe could see it.

The rockstar cat made every movement with confidence, lowering and lifting his partner with precision and care. The coloured ribbon caught everycats imagination as it flew out against the night sky, the couples dance turning slow and sensual. 

They neared the end of the dance, but instead of the spectacular finish where Tugger threw Mistoffelees into the air and he vanished, Tugger felt Mistoffelees continue to slide down his body, coming to rest facing him, looking up directly into his eyes.

Their breathing had synchronised, and as the ribbon fluttered slowly to the ground behind them they leant in for a kiss, the rest of the cats leaning in also, their breaths held as the magic of the moment took them. Dry lips were licked, heart rates sped up, paws became moist.

Someone pounced, and let out an ecstatic yowl of satisfaction!

Shocked, the others looked round to see Pouncible wrapping himself in ecstasy in the coloured ribbon. He wound it round his body and purred with deep satisfaction. He had finally caught the thing!

-*-*-

The Ball went on, Tugger staying close to Mistoffelees side, laughing with the rest at the puppet show that Asparagus narrated and Misto controlled. It was very funny, but the moral was not lost on the mischievous cat burgling twins who went shame faced afterwards to apologise to Jennyanydots for their recent disrespect.

It was expected that this was to be Asparagus’s last – _magnificent_ \- performance, but even so the Rum Tum Tugger held Mistoffelees tight as just before dawn, through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife, Old Deuteronomy announced that Gus would be the one chosen for a new Jellicle life.

Pleased, and at last ready to start anew, Gus the Theatre Cat took one final bow and ascended the stairway to the Heaviside Layer. With a relieved sigh Tugger let Mistoffelees go and went to congratulate Jellylorum on her father's ascent.

-*-*-


	32. Does Your Pipe Leak?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tugger has a question.

The Ball was over for another year, and another cat had ascended to the stars. Tugger tucked his companion close under his arm and looked up at the evening sky.

“Should I move in with you, or you move in with me?” he pondered, fingers stroking through Mistoffelees short fur.

“What?” Mistoffelees yelped, taken aback.

“My place is kinda full up with stuff, and there is that smell near the back," Tugger continued as if they had been in the middle of a discussion, "Does your pipe leak when it rains?”

The other Toms mouth opened and shut a few times, his mind racing to see if he _had_ missed part of this conversation, but his memory told him that they had just been sitting here without speaking. “Why would you move in with me?” he finally asked, sitting up a little straighter.

“Because you love me,” the Rum Tum Tugger said mildly. “Do you think we could drag that orange furry rug over? I really like that one, it’s great on cold nights.”

Mistoffelees looked at him, trying to decide if he was offended or not. “How do you know I love you?” he demanded, giving a disgruntled flip of his tail.

“Well, I love you, so you _must_ love me,” Tugger replied, allowing a deeply satisfied purr to rumble through his chest.

Mistoffelees thought about this. He supposed he did kind of like the Rum Tum Tugger. Their dance had proven that Tugger was willing to do anything he could to support the smaller Tom. And Tugger had said the L word first, so he guessed it was alright.

“There may be some space on my bookshelves,” he conceded. “And room for another blanket in my nest.” He gave a sly look from the corner of his eyes before turning away to pretend interest in the stars.

“Then that’s settled,” Tugger agreed, holding Mistoffelees tighter. He ran his cheek up along Mistoffelees head and licked his nose. “I knew you loved me,” he said, glad that at last he had found the words.

The magical cat smiled and purred – “yes.” Then he leant up and kissed his smug lover on the lips, stealing his superior look and replacing it with one of purest delight.

-*-*-

There was panting and the smell of recent sex hung in the air. A sated cat rolled over and gave a delicious stretch. 

“Ooooh,” Pouncival moaned, rubbing his cheek against the rainbow coloured ribbon that was loosely wound around his body. “Now that’s what I call fun!”

Hahahaha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this story comes to a close. Love has triumphed, Mistoffelees is feeling confident and Tugger has at last chosen his Mate.
> 
> For the sexual encounter you are longing for next, see my story 'The Slipper'. I am going to make it retrospectively Part 4 of this series. Oops, out of order writing again, something I do a lot of. Anyhow, see you again for part 5, 'The Great Magician'. There will be some love making in that too, so yay!


End file.
